


Undone

by AkeboshiShiba



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeboshiShiba/pseuds/AkeboshiShiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad things happen to good people, that was the saying right? well, nana and itachi didnt quite believe it,but that was only because they knew the truth and had to put an end to the problem. That saying continues to revolve around them and the siblings that hated them. Bad things. Good people. You never know what will happen next, and you cant always try to be the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blood splashed her face as she sliced through yet another Hyuuga clansman. She felt remorse for every one of her family members that were slain by her hand. She had no choice in the matter, it had to be done. They all plotted against the Hokage and had even tried an assassination attempt. Having grown up under Danzou's harsh ruling, she should have accepted her mission with no regrets, but she had three. Three small children, they were still so young. So young in fact, she'd had tried to do everything in her power to get the Hokage to look after them, they weren't even in the academy yet…

The screams that echoed throughout the compound chilled her soul. Her entire family did not deserve this, but the majority did. The children should be spared, but what would a bunch of children do on their own? They couldn't care for themselves. But Neji, Neji was smart, a prodigy even. He could handle himself and Hinata. But the infant couldn't be handled by them.

Nana hated what she had to do but she focused it all on her hate for her father. He had tossed her away when she was ten. Hinata had just turned five when she had been thrown away like she meant nothing. She had met Foo yamanaka and an aburame boy. She had also met two Uchiha children, although she was still much older than foo and Torune they had worked well together, even though all they knew of each other was their clans and fighting styles. She had made a new family there and now she had to throw that all away.

It was all his fault everything that has happened was because of him. She slowed her run and strode confidently into his youngest daughter's room, which had been closer to his room than hers or Hinata's had ever been. Hiashi obviously favored this child more than the sisters. She looked down at the little three year old. She looked exactly like Hiashi. Nana struck fast, not wanting to halt and regret her decision, but she still did, the small murmur that came from the child as she struck would haunt her. 'Nana-nee' the tiny infant knew who she was… how could she? Hanabi hadn't even been born when she had been sent away… so… so how could she know who she was?

Attempting to shove her thoughts deep within her mind she walked straight into Hinata's room and looked at the nine year old to make sure she was still asleep. She left the room and closed the door quietly. She turned and walked back down the hallway and straight back into Hanabi's room, where her father sat, the youngest child in his arms.

"You killed the entire clan and my daughter, for what reason, Nana?" Hiashi asked and Nana raised a brow, a hateful grimace on her lips. "You ask why…? You ask me why when you called me weak, useless and threw me away like trash to Danzo! He used me as a tool father. And that tool was sent to kill. Kill for revenge." She said and in an instant her blade was at his throat. The door cracked open and Hinata peered through. Nana frowned and looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "It is shameful to be killed by a child, Nana, and a child you are. Only fourteen. You can't kill me. You don't have the guts." Hiashi said and Nana swung in an arc catching hiashi off guard. Her blade cut cleanly through his chest and neck. "Go screw yourself!" Nana spat as he looked at her with shocked eyes as he fell backwards. She turned to Hinata and crouched before her.

"Nee-chan…why?" the nine-year old asked. "Because it was for many things...love…honor…and the truth. That's all I want. Others want it too but none are willing to pay the price. I am paying the price and so shall you. You will kill me one day, because I'm the one thing standing in the way of your happiness." She said and vanished before Hinata's eyes, but not before Hinata saw the lavender of her sister's eyes darken. Hinata knew Nana wasn't gone, so she ran outside. Nana was running down the path to exit the Hyuuga compound.

"Nana! Hanabi-chan… I told her she was our hero! I taught her that you would be our hero! I taught her that!" Hinata screamed, tears streaking down her face. Neji ran out, tears in his own eyes, but those tears weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of anger. "How could you Nana!? We treated you like a hero… and you kill our family! Why?" Neji asked, holding Hinata to him. Nana heard the ache in their voices. She refused to face them. Her heart ached as well and tears fell from her own eyes. A hero? Why would they have ever thought of her as a-

She was the only reason Neji hadn't been taken by Danzo… that's the only reason the children thought of her as a hero. The blade almost dropped from her fingers but she grabbed it tightly and slid it into its sheath. She stood there a moment, trying to think of something to say. Her only other thoughts were of redemption. Redemption of a clan who's own heiress had to slaughter them, redemption of a clan who's children idolized her as a hero, only to be betrayed. So… why not allow them their redemption by slaughtering the hero in disguise?

"Because our family was weak, incredibly weak… to the point of which it only took one child to wipe them out. The Hyuuga are pathetic, you realize this? We used to be a strong clan. But we have fallen far… insignificant little children like you two… you will never understand why this happened. You will grow up into weakness. Strength is something this village does not possess." Nana said and vanished before their eyes, only to appear on the top of the Hyuuga compound gates.

Nana hit the ground and she took off running. She knew she had to get away and fast. She ran to the one place she knew she would be safe. She pictured the beautiful dark eyed woman and her husband with their halfhearted adoring smiles, they would comfort her. That was, until she had to leave... She stumbled through the gateway just in time to hear the child's scream and a blur of Anbu attire to brush lightly past her. She turned to look at the Anbu when tears splashed her face.

Her chest clenched and she wiped the tears from her cheek. Her jaw hung limp and she stood there for a second until she regained her composure, her heart breaking all over again. "You too, Itachi-kun?" she asked, a sad smile crossing her lips and tears streaking from her own eyes. She heard his footsteps stop and his body hit the ground. She turned and walked over to him and crouched beside him. "They made you do it as well, Itachi-kun?" she asked her best friend of seven years and partner of three. He nodded and the tears fell faster. She frowned and wiped her eyes as the fear inducing howls of the elder Inuzuka hounds echoed around them. They had found the first body.

Nana hooked her arms under Itachi's and struggled to pull him to his feet. He refused to move until the howling got a lot closer. "We have to go Ita-kun." She pleaded and he nodded composing himself and pulling himself to his feet. They took off into the night, fearing for their lives. They spent four days running, just to get as far from the village as they could. They stopped at the border of fire country on the fourth night. They set up a camp and stared at the fire with glistening eyes.

Nana punched the ground in her anger, her tears wetting the ground. "Why us Itachi? Why did they ask us to do this?" Nana asked, the image of her mother smiling at her before she had to kill her. 'I understand, Nana. I understand that your father has done his wrong… Just… promise me you won't forget us.' her mother had said to her. Her mother had taken her end in stride. She had no quarrels with it. She had no objections to dying along with her husband because of acts of treason he had been willing to commit.

Nana glared at the ground, tears flowing freely. "We were the only ones who could… the only one who could destroy the shame of the village, without making the villagers fear for their own lives and rebel against the Hokage." He said and looked up at him, he sat across from the fire one knee propped up, the other folded beneath him and his hand resting on his propped up knee.

Nana knew what he said was the truth, but the truth hurt… she had asked for the truth and she got it. She shivered and Itachi moved around the fire to sit beside her. Nana rested her head on his shoulder and she drifted to sleep. Itachi watched as his friend slept peacefully for the first time in four days. He leaned back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes. A small rustle from the trees overhead made him furrow his brow. He activated Sharingan, in the midst of red, black, and white, he could see the faint blur of blue that signified chakra.

He felt Nana stir and he slowly looked down at her. The life in her eyes was not there and she was freezing cold. He threw her up into the tree above him before the unsuspecting nin knew what was going on. Nana appeared from the air itself, a frown lining her lips. She punched the tree and three blocks of ice hit the ground. Konoha forehead protectors adorned the foreheads of the nin. Nana sighed and was about to speak, but a fear inducing howl echoed around them. She grit her teeth and activated Byakugan. More nin were headed their way, most likely konoha tracker nin.

She stood and Itachi grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the trees with him. They jumped from branch to branch avoiding the kunai thrown from behind and below. Nana dropped down and they threw a barrage of kunai at her. She dodged the first kunai that came at her. She leaned to do a rotation, but her eyes her eyes narrowed and felt them pulsate. The kunai froze in midair, her eyes pulsated once more and the kunai were sent back at the Anbu, taking out half the group. There were three more left. She lunged for the closest one and sent her flat palm into his stomach, which filled him with her elemental chakra and froze him inside out.

Itachi had led the others away and she looked around for him, but she couldn't find him. She heard clapping and she spun around with her chakra ready to perform whatever jutsu she needed. What she saw was a man with long black hair and a konoha headband. She lunged for him and he sent her flying back with a single kick. She struggled to her feet and glared at him. "You can't defeat me child, but you have potential." He said and she stood. "Come with me my dear. We are headed for the strongest of the strong." He said and she nodded, not completely trusting but she couldn't stay alone. "What about my partner?" she asked and he looked around with a smirk.

"It seems you have been abandoned, sorry to say." He said and Nana frowned, she couldn't catch a glimpse of Itachi's chakra anywhere. She also knew better than to believe that he would abandon her without reason… she looked at the serpentine man and sighed. "My name is-" She began but he chuckled. "Oh I know who you are. You are the grace of the Hyuuga, the one who ended that vile clan for their misdeeds." He said and she frowned. "Please…don't tell anyone you know that." She pleaded and he held out a hand to her. "You come with me, and the fact you are a saving grace, and not a ruthless killer stays between us." He said and Nana nodded, placing her hand within his.

He led her to an underground hideout and led her to a room. He lit a lantern within the room and handed her a set of clothes when he returned. Nana dressed herself when he left. She now wore a sleeveless fishnet shirt, chest bindings, a tight white button up shirt, black leggings, the purple skirt thing and the purple braided rope. She pulled on her heeled ninja sandals and walked out of her room. She didn't very much like the outfit, it made her feel… feel a bit exposed…

She sighed as she stepped out of her room, she got odd looks from the residents of the hideout; but it wasn't like she cared what they thought of her, they were none of her concern. She made her way down the hallway and into the training area. Her heart was heavy… Hinata had looked up to her, so had Neji. They were going to hate her, and she was going to make them hate her more than they needed to. She would give them the revenge she knew they would seek, and they would give her peace from the nightmares.

She sighed and looked up as she walked. It was a maze in the hideout, but it wasn't hard to figure out where to go; not with eyes like hers. Her eyes were odd and she couldn't figure out what was going on with them. But as she trained, as she searched for answers… the years flew by, and her lack of sleep became evident shown by the darkness surrounding her eyes. She was at least five to six times stronger than she had been all those years ago. Her Eighteenth birthday was in a week. Over the past four years Nana had learned exactly what had happened with her eyes, she had learned plenty of forbidden jutsu that could tip the scale in whatever direction she wanted. She had become so advanced I her wind and water styles that not a word would have to be said for her to use them. She could also wield four swords at once in a similar fashion to that of killer bee. Her lightning techniques were few, she couldn't handle fire, but wind water and ice were her specialties. She could tell Orochimaru was disappointed with her lack of strength gain, but how much more can you teach one who has nearly mastered their elements already?

She watched as Kabuto readied himself, as usual he was using the medic's chakra scalpel… typical. She flew through hand signs as Kabuto ran at her. The medic had his skills, there was no doubt. But he wasn't at her level, he was obviously nowhere near her level of ninjutsu and she had no idea why Orochimaru wouldn't fight with her himself, although his arms were sealed he still could fight. She guessed he knew exactly what her mission truly was and was trying to keep his distance. Her mind went back to her simple spar and she scoffed audibly.

Her cheeks puffed up and flurries of snow clouded his vision. Orochimaru watched from his seat as the two sparred. It wasn't long before Kabuto was on the ground two blades at either side of his neck, one pressed up against the back of his neck and another against the hollow of his throat. Orochimaru chuckled and clapped, signaling to them that the spar was over. Nana pulled her blades from the ground and walked over to the sannin. "We set out for a new place tomorrow Nana." He said and Nana looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Where to?" she asked, her voice bored. She was sick and tired of being used as a weapon, only for him to sharpen her skills to please himself. "We are finally heading for the strongest of the strong Nana, the Akatsuki." He said and she actually looked interested.

"About time. I was getting bored fighting your medic boy all the time." She said placing her black rimmed glasses atop her nose. She hated the glasses, they always got in her way while she fought, so normally she fought partially blind, despite having the byakugan. Kabuto gave her a dirty look and she smirked. "You always lose, so what is the use?" she asked and he left the room. Nana followed Orochimaru out of the hideout and led her to a waterfall on the border of wind country. He flashed a ring and the waterfall parted revealing a tunnel. They walked down the dark tunnel and through a door that was at the end. Inside the place was like a luxurious home. A hallway with twelve doors led her to believe that those were the rooms. The massive kitchen had appliances that few in konoha could have ever afforded. The living room had nice couches and tables.

She bumped into a tall red haired male who looked sickly and just about fell, but she reached out and grabbed his arm to help stabilize him. His eyes met with hers and he raised a brow. "How does one such as yourself gain such power?" he asked and she looked at the floor. "When there are certain things you want, you have to do awful things… and sometimes… sometimes the Kami bear forgiveness to those who have dealt with such pain…" she said and he nodded. "I see. You understand pain, at a young age no doubt, you do not appear to have let it go but you do not appear to be in that state of shock any longer." He said as Orochimaru walked over.

"I was fourteen when it happened… I killed my clan… because I was forced to…" she said and he raised a brow. "You must be Nana, the one who killed the Hyuuga." He said and a blue haired woman strolled over and whispered something in his ear. He sighed but nodded. "Just as well… you are now part of us, so please do as you feel like and adventure the base. Everyone else is here as of now." He said and the blue haired woman grasped his arm and tried to lead him away. "Don't let the looks of me deceive you… I am far stronger than I look." He said and a small smile crossed her lips. "I can tell, you may look as sick as you truly are, but I know one wrong word and I would be nothing more…" she said and he let out a weak chuckle as the two mad their way down the hallway.

"But… I have one question… will that… will that happen to me? Will I become sick like you?" she asked and the blue haired girl whirled around in surprise. He just weakly turned to face her. "You will never become this way, for you cannot control Gedo Mazou." He said and she nodded. "You could give up that power, or you can die with it. You will know exactly what I mean by this when the time comes. Now I must rest, I shall speak with you again soon, but not in this form." He said and she nodded and bowed politely.

Orochimaru watched her oddly. "So I see you know that he holds a more advanced ability like yours…" he said and she nodded. "Good, seems you aren't as simple minded as I had originally thought. She glared at him. "Just because I did not have the ability t learn all that you tried to teach does not mean I am simple minded!" she snapped and he scoffed at her. "Seems you have no respect for those above you either." He said and she grit her teeth. "You're such an idiot Orochimaru! Just because you taught me some things doesn't mean I ever needed to come with you! I was already strong enough at a young age, so whatever you say means nothing to me. You're just sc-!" she was going to continue to insult the snake sage but a hand found its way over her mouth.

"If you continue with your rants, you are going to anger the immortals… and if you anger them, none of us will hear the end of it." the person sighed half humoredly and her eyes went wide. The person removed his hand from her mouth and she spun on her heels and her first instinct was to smack him but he caught her wrist and rolled his eyes. Those familiar red eyes that she hadn't seen in so long, how she had missed them. Her second instinct was to hug him, or hit him again… but she chose the first choice. He sighed again and patted her on the head.

"You never came to look for me…" she said and he watched her curiously. "Trust me, I looked for you. I searched and searched, but not a trace of you was found." He said and she stepped away from him. "No trace? I left clues everywhere… engraved kunai… whatever any Kunoichi was taught to let someone know they'd been taken. How could you not find them?" she asked and Orochimaru chuckled. "I took them. Couldn't have him interfere with you just yet… that's why I waited until now." He said and she frowned. "I see." She looked over at Itachi and her eyes softened, those stressed out lines that had been forming over the years were becoming more defined. He was exhausted and she doubted the nightmares were helping him any.

"Orochimaru… forgive me for my outburst. I'm going to spend some time with my friend. I think we need to discuss some things…" she whispered and Orochimaru waved her off. "Go one then, I may not be seen as a good person. But… I'm not blind. You two obviously have personal matters to discuss so go discuss." He said and walked in the other direction. She looked over at Itachi and he nodded, there was no glimmer of the hopeful spirit within him anymore. His hopeful spirit had obviously died off.

He led her to his room and she sat on the small oak wood desk that sat within the corner. "What is this group trying to bring about exactly?" she asked and he looked over at her. "They seek eternal peace, end to war. End to hatred. They seek what we had hoped for while in the village." He said and she looked down at her fingers, scratching one thumb nail across the surface of the other, a habit she's long since hoped to rid herself of; much like Hinata's finger fiddling.

"And… and just how do they plan to achieve this peace? Is it real? Like… real, real or do we all have to die to make it real?" she asked and he rubbed his eyes. "We do not all have to die, at this moment I am unsure of the exact details, but I know it involved the tailed beasts." He said and she frowned. "You mean like that little blonde boy in konoha?" she asked and he nodded. "I see…" she said and crossed her legs on top of his desk. "Is the peace real?" she asked and he looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked and she looked over at him.

"You know exactly what I mean… you can cast them yourself…" she said quietly and he frowned deeply. "I don't know, I would hope it wasn't a form of peace like that. But… whatever. We won't live to see it anyways. I'm sick and you're going blind." He said and she frowned. "I know this… but if peace truly does come for them… I want it to be real and not some falsified pigment of another's imagination." She said and hopped off his desk. "I know, and I fully understand and agree with you." He said and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you are alright." She said and he blinked, but a small chuckle fell from his lips. "You couldn't have survived without me, could you?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're not that important." She said with a wink and he chuckled once more. Someone knocked on his door and she opened it. A silver haired male looked extremely irate when she did so, but when he saw her; his brow shot up and he laughed. "Hey yall seems Itachi's already called dibs on the new bitch!" he yelled and Itachi smirked.

Nana saw this from the corner of her eye. Nana also heard Orochimaru sigh from elsewhere in the hideout. "I already hate you." She sighed and he looked at her oddly. "The fuck you say?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard her in the slightest. Perfect… the first person other than Itachi and Nagato, and he is an idiot. "If you two want to fight, fight somewhere else. I will not have Hidan splattered about my room, still able to talk." Itachi sighed and she clicked her tongue at Hidan.

"You aren't worth my time." She sighed and he rolled his eyes. He shoved a cloak towards her with different clothing beneath it. she furrowed her brows and rubbed her face angrily. "You're kidding right, what the hell kinda perverted organization is this." She snapped and Hidan rolled his eyes and shoved the clothing towards her. "Go change." He said and she huffed at him. Why couldn't she have leggings? Konan had legging so why couldn't she? Was it because she was younger or something?

She rolled her eyes and Itachi stood and made his way to the door, he knew exactly what was coming. Her white button up shirt hit the floor outside the door and Hidan's jaw dropped as her fishnets hit the ground as well. "Like I care what you see." She snapped as Itachi shut the door and walked over to his bed. He lay on it and rolled to face the wall. He sighed and she shrugged. "What?" she asked but he didn't roll to face her. "You complain about shorts, but will strip in front of strangers? You have gotten quite strange." He said and she stopped mid change.

"I have just become accustomed to the treatment I received at Orochimaru's. His medic is about our age and Is a disgusting pervert." She said and she heard Itachi fist his hands tightly. "He never touched me like that Itachi… he was just utterly disgusting." She said and she heard him relax a bit. "You don't always have to worry about me you know…" she said and he moved to face her once she had pulled the tight black halter top over her head. She sat on his desk once more as she pulled her cloak around her loosely.

She held something in her hands and he frowned, he knew what that small paper was. "I know I don't always have to worry about you, but that's what friends do, isn't it? They worry for each other?" he said and she nodded. "Yes… I know… But.." she began but he gave her a look and she sighed. "But nothing. You have always had my back and I will always have yours, that's a promise." He said and she smiled. They both stood and met in the middle of the room, their pinkies intertwined in a childhood promise.

"That's a promise I will forever keep. Until the end." She said and he nodded.

"Until the end."

:-:-:-:-:

A year had passed and Orochimaru was being forced to leave the akatsuki. It was just her luck that he was dragging her with him. She folded her cloak neatly and set it on Itachi's dresser. The doorway creaked and she turned to face him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was frowning. "Seems the Dynamic duo has to split, huh?" the tall fish stick everyone else called Kisame, said. He had become another one of her friends, which were few.

She offered a sad smile and Kisame sighed. "I'm not good at goodbyes, and I'm definitely not a big pile of blue mush. So I'm going to say bye and head on out." He said and ruffled her hair roughly, almost taking her off balance. He turned and walked out, her glare burning into his back. She turned to Itachi and reached into her pocket. "Keep these. You're going to end up blind too if you don't stop overusing your eyes." She joked and handed him her black rimmed glasses.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but she said nothing more; she only smiled. "Goodbye for now, my friend." She said and walked past him out the door, leaving him with vital information she figured he should know.

"Orochimaru is after Sasuke."

:-:-:-: ( With Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji.) :-:-:-:

Hinata sat outside the academy that the Hokage had placed her in a year after the massacre. She didn't like this place, everyone looked at her like she was a disease. Except for Sasuke, he watched her like a hawk. She knew he was like her. She knew he was, but she didn't know why both of their families had been taken the same night in the same way. The older people called it some sick twisted romance. Hinata stared at her hands with trembling lips, her family…

A touch to her shoulder snapped her out of it and she wiped her eyes as her cousin stood over her. "Time to go Hinata." He said and she nodded. They walked towards the center of the village, where the Hokage had given them residence. She made it to the doorstep when she saw him, he had his hands shoved into his pockets and he looked like he had been crying. She dropped down from the steps and walked over to him. "Sasuke?" she asked and he looked up at her after wiping his eyes.

"What do you want?" he snapped. She flinched a bit at his harsh tone but she took a few steps forward and hugged him lightly. "I know… I know how you feel…" she whispered and he shoved her back a bit. "I know." He said and she stared at him for a minute. "We can take them out you know. Your brother and my sister. We can kill them." She said softly and he scoffed audibly. "How could you know that? They spared us because we were weak." He snapped and she nodded.

"We a-are weak now. But we can get stronger." She said and Neji dropped down next to her. "We can. Nothing is set in stone." He said and Hinata nodded, even though that was something odd for Neji to say; she agreed with him. Sasuke looked at the two then held his hand out to them. "We are a team, agreed?" he asked and they placed their hands on his hand. "Agreed." Neji said and Hinata nodded.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata dove for his ankle and knocked it out from under him with her wrists interlocked together. Sasuke flipped over her and she spun into a run. "Come on Hinata! You have to better than this." Sasuke sighed as she swiped at him again and he flipped out of her range of reach. Her strikes were swift and left him face first on the ground. "The hell?" he grumbled as he pushed himself off the ground. Hinata smirked at him and offered a hand to him.

"You need to work on not lowering your guard around me, do you honestly think I'm that weak?" the fourteen year old asked and he smirked at her. "Not at all, you did nearly smash Ino's face in during the scroll part of the exams." Sasuke said and Neji chuckled. A serious look took over her face and Sasuke sighed. "You aren't thinking of going with that snake freak, are you?" she asked and Neji crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why should I? I doubt he could help me any." He said and she looked away from them and up towards the sky where the light had begun to dim. "Nana Hyuuga is with him, so if anyone goes… I would prefer it be me or Neji-nii. It seems he has his sights set on you, though, huh?" she asked and he shrugged and popped his shoulder. "I don't know why, though. I don't even know the creep." Sasuke said and laughter echoed from the tree overhead.

"Its because at one time, he'd had his eyes dead set on your dear brother, but due to certain interfering circumstances… he was not allowed access to Itachi." A female voice rang out overhead and two members of the group froze. Their anger was visible. She laughed again. "You're all so cute! Weak and pathetic, but cute none the less." The woman said and dropped from the tree. "You're not as naïve as I had first thought, you knew exactly who I worked for, something not even the brightest of shinobi could figure out. But… you are my sister, so I wouldn't doubt you would be intelligent." She said as she circled Hinata.

Sasuke watched her and watched the reaction of the two Hyuuga he knew. This woman had a predatory aura and he had to admit it struck fear in him. She walked straight for him and he froze. It was like his brain had malfunctioned and all his fear had hit him head on. his fingers trembled as she grasped his face and turned it to get a better look at him. His eyes were shaky and his vision was blurred. His fingers trembled as she tilted his head to the side to look at his curse mark.

"I don't get what he sees in you…" she muttered and a smile crossed her lips. "but I see why he wanted to protect you. I honor his wishes." She said and backed away from him. His heart rate slowed and he regained his composure once she was more than a few feet away. "Wait? Protect me? who the hell wants to protect me?!" he snapped and she tapped her chin then shrugged. "If I told you, then I would be breaking a promise." She said and turned to Hinata.

"You slaughtered them, all of them. And you're worried about breaking a promise?" she snapped and ran at Nana, who frowned and touched her pointer finger to her thumb as if she were going to thump Hinata, but thumped the air and it sent Hinata flying into a tree. Nana's image flickered and she appeared right in front of Hinata. She pulled the younger girl up by her hair and held her against the tree. "Weak, all three of you. Weak. That's all you are, and that's all you'll ever be. You will never make it as shinobi." She said and released Hinata, who hit the ground by the roots of the trees.

Nana turned to walk away and Hinata laughed. "What are you trying to pull? Some sort of ruse to get us angry?" Hinata asked and Nana turned to her. "You don't mean anything you say, are you trying to get us off our game by making us angry?" Hinata asked and Nana laughed. "Oh no… I mean it. You'll never become good shinobi because I won't let you. I torment your dreams don't I? I give you nightmares? My job in life is to torment you, screw with your minds. But ultimately to make you hate me, because if you ever want to become anything relevant, you will hate me. That hate will become your greatest strength, and then you will kill us. The both of us… me… and Itachi." She said and didn't even bother to turn around as she said it.

"How do you know of him?!" Sasuke snapped and Nana laughed lightly. "Itachi… was my best friend. You don't remember do you? You were seven so I'd imagine you would have repressed it after that night. You begged me to help you, begged me to get rid of the boys that bullied you. And ultimately it had been Itachi to take care of them and he did. He took care of them for good." She said and Sasuke glared at her. "You know nothing, boy. And if you'd ever give a damn to learn anything, you still wouldn't learn anything of use." She sighed and turned to walk away once more.

"Still weak, always weak." She said and he grit his teeth. He hated being called weak, they all did. That's why he was going to do his best in his training with Kakashi tomorrow morning before his round of the chunnin exams. He wasn't going to be made a fool of by a traitor.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata ran it over in her mind, she'd seen that Gaara boy walking with Nana. She grit her teeth. But then again she had also seen him slaughter a genin team ruthlessly. She felt a chakra spike nearby and a gust of wind rushed past her from the training ground. She concealed her chakra and eased around the tree to see the area better. "Good job Temari, keep working at it and you will get to my level." Nana's voice rang out and Hinata grit her teeth.

The kid, Gaara rounded the tree and her heart nearly stopped. "Who are you?" he asked, It was more demanding than asking, but she wasn't going to test his patience. "Hinata Hyuuga." She said, she showed no fear, but deep within her he scared the daylights out of her. He raised a brow at her then scoffed and turned away. "You freaked out earlier, why is that? Are you not accustomed to death?" he asked and she fisted her hands so hard she heard the friction of her skin rubbing together.

"Death is not something I fear. I am in fact accustomed with it, or do you not know what that monster did to my family?" she snapped and he glared at her. "Monster? Nana is no monster!" he growled and reached to grab her but she stepped out of his reach. "She's allied with sound, she was previously allied with akatsuki, and she slaughtered my family… you tell me if she's a monster or not!" she snapped and heard a sigh. Gaara's siblings had found them and stood with their weapons ready.

Nana strolled around the tree and crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. "Hinata." She greeted icily. "Creature." Hinata snapped and a smirk crossed Nana's lips. "Well there's a new one. How about hero next time? Creature sounds pretty demeaning." She said and Hinata aimed a hit at her but a solid object struck her in the head hard. She saw the dark edge of the fan's hard edge as she fell to the ground darkness consuming her sight. "Sorry Hinata, not this time either." Was the last thing she heard.

Her eyes fluttered open the next day and she saw a blinding light over her head. She reached up and felt blood trickle down her forehead and she clicked her tongue. "Che… cheap shot." She muttered then her eyes went wide, her match was today! She stood and took off running towards the stadium and into the stands. She arrived just in time as the proctor announced her arrival. She landed in the arena with a soundless thump, although her opponent hit the ground hard.

She had been sitting on the railing waiting for her to show. "You again? Hmph... this will be easy." The blonde sighed and Hinata rolled her shoulders. "Did you not see me in the preliminaries? Or even In the scroll challenge? You caught me off guard, so don't think I will go easy on you. You weren't my target last night, Temari." Hinata said and the blonde smirked. "Shikamaru gave up against me so I could fight you, a weakling with a big mouth? Wonderful." She scoffed and pulled her fan out from behind her.

Hinata shrugged and sped towards Temari. Temari raised a single brow then spun sending a tornado of wind at Hinata, who propelled herself up higher than the vortex and spun in mid air to land on her toes and speed towards her again. Temari send vortex after vortex at her but she smoothly dodged each one, aggravating Temari. "that's it!" Temari snapped and used her fan to blow a huge chakra enhanced gust of wind at Hinata, who ran through it like it was nothing, then jumped and spun at the last moment to send her ankle flying into Temari's surprised face. Temari hit the wall and forced herself to her feet.

She continued to make the gust stronger, but it did nothing to hinder Hinata. She flew through hand signs and smirked. "If you're going to use wind, you are going to need the force to back it up." She said as Temari ran towards her to strike her with her fan. Hinata's hands hit the last sign and air filled her lungs, then erupted from her lips to send Temari scrambling to try and stablilize herself by digging her fan into the ground, but it didn't help as Temari slammed into the wall three times harder than she had before.

Hinata took a moment to catch her breath, but looked up with a smirk as the crowd stayed silent. Apparently they were rooting against her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away from Temari and she didn't even care what the others thought, until Temari began to speak. "Hinata…" she called and the dark haired girl looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "What… what if… what you think you know… isn't the truth?" she asked and Hinata actually graced her with the privilege of her turning to face her fully.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a harsh tone, she didn't want to be in the arena any longer than need be. "What if everything you hate, everything you despise… what if it's all secretly your savior?" she asked and Hinata turned away from her. "Savior? I have no savior. Now if you don't mind, I will be heading home." She said and walked out of the arena, not caring what the proctor said; and not caring to see the guilty look in the Third Hokage's eyes.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata had known that there had been something up with the suna bunch… they hadn't seemed very trustworthy in the first place. She frowned and scratched her head. At least the issue was resolved though. She looked towards the darkening sky and sighed. Now she knew why that kid… Gaara… why he was so disturbed by the word monster. He was a host of one. She actually felt kind of bad for him, he had been looked down all his life, something like she was, but his torment was worse.

She met up with Neji and they continued down the street, the two of them were searching for their friend, Sasuke. He had suddenly vanished after the rebuilding of the village had begun. Neither of them had seen him all day, so they tried with the only reliable teammate he had, Naruto. Naruto had shrugged, uttered some vulgar words about the raven haired male, Hinata had to restrain herself from hitting the blonde, and in the end… they learned absolutely nothing.

The sky had gotten darker faster than she had realized and she sighed. She sighed and looked around near the benches Sasuke had always enjoyed sitting at, they weren't shaded by trees, but they had a nice gust of wind that always brushed over them. She furrowed her brows as she saw something red laying on the bench. She walked over and furrowed her brows in disgust. She grabbed the haruno girl by the collar of her shirt dress thing and shook her. "What the hell pinky? Taking a bench nap?" she snorted and the pinkette rubbed her reddened eyes.

She jolted up and looked all around her. "No… he left me…" she said and Hinata raised a brow. "Who left you? Whoever did, left too slow if they took time to knock you out. Obviously they didn't run fast enough." Hinata snorted and Sakura glared at her. "Sasuke. Sasuke left, and before he did, he thanked me, not you." Sakura snapped and Hinata's brows knitted together in anger and the aura of the air around her darkened. She shoved Sakura out of her way with excessive force and attempted to motivate her self out of the village.

Sakura glared at Hinata when she tumbled to the ground. Neji grabbed her under her arms and Hinata struggled against him. Sakura saw how truly broken Hinata was over Sasuke's departure and decided to use this to get on her nerves. "I guess he really didn't care for you as much as you thought. That's why he left without a word to you and thanked me." Sakura said and Neji glared at her. "If you don't leave, I will let her go and she will kill you." He ground out, struggling to keep his hold on Hinata. He had lifted her off the ground so she couldn't use her legs to take him out, but he also had her arms wrapped securely beneath his.

Sakura huffed and took off running. Neji dropped Hinata and she fell to her knees and began to cry. "Why would he abandon us? He promised!" she sobbed and Neji sighed. "Well… I know he promised, but I doubt he would have abandoned us… he will either come back or make contact, this I promise you." Neji said and Hinata sobbed a few more times then she wiped her eyes. "You better be sure of that…" she said and he sighed, she was always acting tough. He knew she couldn't always continue to act this way, but he was going to pick her up when she fell.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata groaned loudly and rubbed her hands over her face, the fifteen year old hated being placed on patrol. She always was sent out alone and it got exceedingly boring. She understood they had to send jonin out because of strength and common procedure, but why was it always her who got the crappy districts? There was nothing to do, only the random deer to frighten the life out of was seen. She sighed and leaned against a tree with her face covered in her hands.

A spark of chakra caught her attention and she grinned, finally something to do! She didn't bother with Byakugan, it took the fun out of the guessing game. Usually it was only leaf shinobi sent out on patrol with her that she found, but this chakra burned at her senses. It was darker than any she had felt before, giving the container of said chakra her full attention. Something new was always good, well not really… but it always gave her something to do.

She attempted to push herself off the tree as a tree rustled to her left, but before she could she was slammed against the tree. She winced a slight bit then looked at her assailant, he had a smirk on his lips. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed him and kissed him before she realized what she had done. She blinked and released his cheeks and she turned away from him with a slight blush. "Never thought you would be so Happy to see me… I thought you would kill me before you ever decided to kiss me." he said and she glared at him.

"I will kill you if you don't let me go." She said and he smirked. "Ah, don't be like that." He grumbled and grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I kinda missed you too, you're the only woman who never annoyed me." he said and he glared at him. "Hinata Hinata Hinata… what have I told you about kissing boys… they give diseases." Neji's voice rang out from behind them and Sasuke smirked at Neji, who gave him a dirty look. "Especially that one, the worst diseases seemed to trail after him, one of them almost killed me." he grumbled and Sasuke shrugged. "How was I supposed to know I was going to have those insects following me?" he grumbled and Neji's eye twitched.

"You went to the snake, snakes always have spare bugs lying around." Neji said and Hinata punched him and reared back to punch Sasuke but he smirked at her and she turned away from him with a slight blush. "Bastard." she grumbled and he smirked wider. "As if I haven't heard that one before." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Anyways… judging by your random appearance, you aren't coming back yet are you?" she asked and he shook his head. "No, but I gathered priceless information for the two of you." He said and Hinata turned to him. "You're serious?" she asked and he nodded.

"I know where your sister is. And I mean I know her exact whereabouts." He said and Neji urged him to continue. "She is in the same base as I am and trust me… she is no less a bitch than she shows off to be." He said and Hinata nodded. "But is she strong… I mean really strong?" Hinata asked and Sasuke paused for a moment, an angry grimace on his lips. "Yes… she is strong. Much stronger than I am now. She is extremely capable with a multitude of swords, she carries four with her everywhere now." He said and Hinata nodded.

"What else?" Neji asked, sensing the Uchiha's hesitance. "She carries a scroll with her everywhere, a wind scroll. I'm not sure what I holds but it isn't large, but it isn't small enough either. It's a compact sealing scroll that you could fit a weapon or a twelve year old in. I have no idea what she could be hiding in this scroll but with the chakra that seeps from it, I can tell it's not very good for any of us." He said and she nodded. "So.. if we want to end her existence we need to separate her from that scroll, but we also need intel from you…" she said and Sasuke smirked.

"Is that your way of asking me to visit more?" he asked and she glared at him. "You tell us about Nana, and we give you the information we find out about Itachi, deal?" she asked and he nodded. "And yes… its not quite an invitation for you to visit, it's a demand that you visit. I worried myself half to death over the past few years. I thought you were dead." She snapped and he chuckled. So that's why you were Happy enough to kiss me." he said and she glared at him. "I will kill you if you don't hush…" she snapped and he poofed away.

That meeting brought about many more as time went on. He had even become comfortable enough to infiltrate the village, take over someone else's appearance, and communicate by those means.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata tried not to think about the past anymore, but it haunted her every night like a never ending nightmare. She wasn't sure if Neji had the same nightmares, but she wasn't going to ask. They were close, but they were both rude to each other as is. If he found out she'd been having nightmares again he would taunt her and call her weak. Sasuke had never done such, he always tried to comfort her and tell her it was the same with him. He would never say it would be alright, because in actuality, how can it be alright when you have to live with something like that replaying in your mind?

She sighed and decided to think of other things. Like how strong Naruto had been getting as of late. It had been months since Naruto had returned and saved Gaara. Hinata sat in the gate keeper box with an irritated look on her face. Sakura had gotten the spotlight because she killed Sasori. Hinata rolled her eyes and chewed on her senbon grumpily. Izuna, another one of the new jonin shook his head at her. His blonde hair fell over his eyes and he always had a bored look on his face.

"Great, I'm stuck with you while you are in a bad mood, yet again." He sighed and she winked at him. "I promise I won't teach you how to dig your own grave again." She said and he let his head hit the table. "Sakura again?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed and looked at her. "Trust me, Hinata. You are far better than that ugly pink haired bimbo." Izuna said and she smirked. "Oh? And what would make you think that? Because of who my sister was?" she asked with a sneer. "Look! That isn't it! Yes your sister was strong but you are stronger! You could kill her easily. She is pathetic. All you need is to get over the petty Sakura jealousy and get out of here." Izuna said and Hinata rolled her eyes and whispered quietly, "where is Izuna, Sasuke?"

The blonde smirked and brushed the bangs from his eyes, they glowed red and she rolled her eyes. "Just can't leave me be can you?" she asked with a smirk. He tilted his head and his eyes flashed. "Obviously not. Not while you are running around with all that elemental power running haywire. You need to control your temper." He said condescendingly. She snorted and thumped his forehead. "If I did that then taunting people to get them fired up wouldn't be as much fun." She said and he sighed. "You really like pissing Sakura off don't you?" he asked and she smirked. "Of course, Ino too." She said and he smirked. "Pissing Naruto off is my deal. I get him all angry then I beat the shit out of him to prove who is stronger." He said and crossed his arms behind his head. Hinata rolled her eyes as Kakashi strolled up to her.

"Hinata, you have been summoned. Itachi Uchiha has been spotted." He whispered and Hinata saw that Sasuke in Izuna's form smirked. She stood and made her way to the Hokage office but she didn't miss that Sasuke's presence vanished, leaving the real Izuna sleeping atop the table, instead of the clone. Tsunade watched as Hinata walked in alone. "You realize you are going after Itachi, yes?" Tsunade asked. Hinata nodded and readjusted her jonin vest. "No. you don't realize…" Tsunade sighed. Hinata's eyes went wide, and a deadly smirk crossed her lips. "You think she will be there." Hinata stated, it was nowhere near a question. Tsunade nodded and reached for something in her desk.

"You're going to let me kill her?" she asked and Tsunade shook her head as she handed Hinata an old scroll. "What is this?" Hinata asked. "I found it located in a forbidden Hokage scroll. A Hokage assassination scroll." Tsunade said and Hinata's eyes scanned the paper with fury written all over her features. "My sister was forced to do that!? What monster could have forced her to do that?" Hinata screamed as the tears pooled over. "She had no choice; your father was going to create the distraction the Uchiha needed for their rebellion." Tsunade said and Hinata's eyes shot to her. "You mean..." "The Hyuuga were going to kill old man third Hokage, to create a distraction so the Uchiha could rebel." She said and Hinata saw the chakra seal on the bottom of the scroll, it was the Uchiha fan.

"What's this?" she asked and Tsunade handed her a scroll with the Hyuuga flame in chakra ink on the outside. "The reason you are going to save Itachi Uchiha and Nana Hyuuga." She said and Hinata opened the chakra seal. Her eyes skimmed the page warily and she bit her lip. "A connected scroll. The clan massacres…they were missions to keep the peace within the walls of Konoha…?" she asked, her eyes filled with regret. "Yes, Hinata. And that is why you are going to save them. You are the only one who can stop Sasuke, judging by how you and he were so close…and most likely still are." Tsunade said with a disapproving raise of the brow. Hinata's eyes flickered away from her and Tsunade sighed. "Of course…Anyways, you leave first thing tomorrow. Get ready." Tsunade said and Hinata nodded. Hinata shoved her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts and strolled about the streets until she bumped into someone. She turned to see the person she bumped into only to see it was Sakura.

Naruto stood beside her and he glanced at the two girls in confusion. "Pinky." Hinata greeted with a bored glance and a smirk. "Skank." Sakura spat. "You know what, pink slut…get over yourself. I can be just as mean as you are to everyone here but I just choose to piss you off. Because you are a special kind of bitch." Hinata said and Kakashi chuckled from behind his book. Naruto narrowed his eyes and pointed towards Hinata. "What right do you have to talk about her that way!?" Naruto asked gritting his teeth and glaring at her.

"I gained that right when my family was slaughtered right in front of my eyes and she bullied me all my life and worshipped the ground Sasuke walked upon!" Hinata ground out and Naruto's hand dropped and his eyes softened. The pain in her eyes reminded him of every time he looked in the mirror. "Hinata…" Naruto whispered and looked away from her. "Be prepared..." she said and they looked at her confused. "We head out tomorrow to collect Uchiha Itachi and possibly… Nana Hyuuga…" she said and her fingers cracked as she fisted her hands tightly. She walked away swiftly as Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Lady Hyuuga," he began and she looked back at him curiously. "Who is in charge on this mission? I am quite curious." He asked and Sakura snorted at his question.

"Well it's obviously you sensei. And Yamato senpai too." Sakura said and Hinata laughed whole heartedly. Sakura's eyes narrowed at her. Naruto looked to be in shock. "You… you think you are so smart. There's a reason why I am in charge. That reason is because Sasuke is involved, just as much as my sister, and his brother. I, Hinata Hyuuga, am in charge of the search and rescue mission of Itachi and Nana." Hinata said and as Sakura tried to protest, Hinata held a hand out with the palm up. With a soft smile she blew over her hand gently.

Sakura felt the wind pick up and she struggled to keep her footing. Hinata stopped blowing on her palm and the wind stopped. "And there is another reason I am going. Imagine that…twenty times stronger. My older sister has ice, wind, and water abilities that can blow any of my abilities straight out the window. And she can kill you with one. Single. Breath. Ja ne, Sakura-san." Hinata said with a vicious smirk and a back handed wave. Sakura glared at the woman in anger. "How dare she!" Sakura snapped. "Because she can. She has stomped you more than once. Pretty soon she could be in the elite Anbu ranks, while you are still chunnin." Kakashi said as he too, strolled away.

The next morning…

Hinata rolled over in her bed as the dim morning light peeped in through her window. Her first thoughts were of what Tsunade had informed her of. She looked at her hands and tears welled up in her eyes. "I spent my entire life hating you, when all you were doing was trying to protect us…Neji-nii won't understand. I don't understand. Why would you do such a thing?" Hinata whimpered and rubbed her fisted hands against her eyes to try and will away the dreadful tears. A knock at her door got her moving. She pulled her long sleeved fishnet on swiftly followed by her tight black training pants and her jonin vest. With her hitai-ate over her forehead she strolled to her door, her travel bag in hand. She pulled her door open to see Izuna standing there, a hand pushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. He seemed surprised at how fast she had made it to the door.

"Hinata-chan." He greeted and she nodded to him as she locked her door. "It's quite early to be running about, is it not, Izuna-kun?" she asked and turned to him with a crooked smile. He scratched his head with a blush coloring his cheeks. "Yeah… I guess it is." He said nervously and his cerulean blue eyes darted away from her face and to his hands. She smiled and nudged his shoulder as they began walking. "It's fine, I am about to go on a mission so I'm not disturbed by your unusual early birdness." She said with a small giggle. He blushed deeper. "I usually don't get up until the sun is way in the sky… I wanted to give you something before you go." He said and Hinata blinked and looked at the blushing man beside her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. He handed it to her and she looked at it curiously. It was light weight but had a slightly heavier center. She pried the lid off and a glint of silver caught her eye. She eyed the item within the box with awe. "It was my mother's she told me I needed to give it to someone special. So I thought who better than my amazing friend Hinata." He said his blush returning all over again as she lifted the item out of the box. It was a wristband engraved with some sort of jutsu. "What does it do?" she asked and he grinned. "My mother was a water user, that's why I thought of you. It has the ability to summon and control water without a hand sign. My mother made it herself isn't that awesome?" he asked, extremely excited.

Hinata put the item back in the box and frowned. "I can't take this. I would disappoint your mother by touching it." She said and he snorted. "My mom told me that I should give it to you. She thought you would use it better than your sister would." He said and took the box from Hinata and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist. The bluish silver metal reminded her of water and she smiled. She hugged her friend.

"Arigatou, Izuna-kun." She said and he grinned. "It's no trouble Hinata-chan. I will see you when you get back." He said and waved her off. She made her way to the gates, her bag slung over her shoulder haphazardly. She waited for her group to show up and frowned when some of them were actually late. Her brow twitched angrily as Kakashi strolled up as if nothing were wrong. "lazy." She snapped and he shrugged. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Shino stood awaiting orders, although Sakura was not eager to listen.

Hinata pulled her hair into a ponytail and sighed. "Kakashi-Senpai, could you please tell the pink blockhead to do what I say, because I'm getting dreadfully tired of being ignored." Hinata said overdramatically and Kiba couldn't help but laugh. Shino sighed and leaned against the gates. Hinata rolled her eyes as Kakashi told Sakura what to do. She pulled the cloak over her shoulders and walked straight out, she had no interest in waiting on them, and she had things she wanted to work out and people she needed to save.

With Nana…

Nana stretched and kicked up her feet on Sasuke's head. She really enjoyed driving the kid nuts. He gave her a glare then sent her spinning towards the floor, where she landed with catlike reflexes in a halfway crouched position. He stood and swept out of the room faster than dust in the wind. Nana followed him and she laughed lightly. "Sasuke…why are you so serious all the time? Relax a little duck ass." She said getting right up behind him and he spun around and placed a blade to her neck. "Because you disgust me, you are exactly like my brother. You slaughtered your clan and spared Hinata, like Itachi spared me. But you tormented us. You both are sick and demented and deserve to die." He said and Nana raised a brow.

"Is that so?" she asked and the blade at her neck was a yes. She tilted her head to the side and dug the blade deeper into her skin. "Then kill me boy, I won't make it easy either." She said and the blade vanished. "Your head is not mine to take." He said as he skulked down the hallway. "Heh. You realize little Hinata wouldn't hesitate to rip your brother's head from his shoulders, she would just take it. Hyuuga used to be about clan honor. Hinata is one for brute force and taking heads where heads need be taken." Nana said and turned to stroll down the opposite hallway.

She made her way out of the hideout Sasuke had claimed from killing Orochimaru and sighed as the moons pale light caressed her skin. It was cold out so she felt comfortable, instead of stuffy and overheated like she was when she was underground. Karin and Suigetsu followed her out and she sniffed in an annoyed manner. "What do you want Barbie bimbo and shark tooth?" she snapped and the two glared at her. "Why are you travelling with us?" Karin asked Nana raised her brow and tried not to laugh.

"I don't want the emo kid. Sheesh. I'm trying to protect someone from him." Nana said and decided to go her own way. "I will find this person before you four do and that's just because I know where to look. If Sasuke were smart he would think for once instead of being brash and following you. You just want to keep him busy so he doesn't get rid of you." Nana scoffed and vanished in a swirl of wind mist and leaves.

Nana reappeared and she was in a forest, she sensed her sister's chakra not too far away, but she would keep her distance for the moment. She climbed into an unnaturally large tree and leaned up against the trunk of the tree and drifted off. A familiar voice and an explosion woke her. She dropped from her tree and could see the infinite amount of tiny explosive creatures that swarmed through the air, smaller than the head of a needle.

She turned and ran as her favorite white scarf was eaten away at by the creatures made from Deidara's chakra. She held her breath and burst from the forest in an area where a huge explosion had occurred. From the lack of Deidara's chakra and the dead snake on the ground, Sasuke had won and Deidara was no more. Nana huffed. "I kinda liked Blondie, he was cool to talk to. But… at least it wasn't Itachi who had killed him. I warned him about that… those two were always bickering over something, although Deidara was more bicker than Itachi." Nana sighed and her head snapped up to see Sasuke's form vanish, the snake was the only thing left behind.

Nana yawned once then spun faster than anyone could see and sent ten kunai flying towards the konoha Nin. She knew she had been followed, and it didn't surprise her any that Hinata was leading the group, how many times had Hinata barged in out of nowhere and attempted to rip her limb from limb and failed? Sakura was the first to run out and attempt an attack. "They send out a pinky first? Isn't that quite dull?" Nana asked with a smirk as Sakura's fist connected with her hand and Nana didn't even show a single sign of the impact. Sakura saw the trouble before she could get away. Her pupil-less eyes pulsed and a small black dot formed in the center of her eyes and rings followed. "Shinra Tensei." She said with a smirk and Sakura was sent flying backwards before she could blink.

Her eyes reverted back to normal and her Byakugan activated, using the Rinnengan always made her eyes hurt. "Hinata, why would you send the weak one out first? Am I not your target?" Nana asked and Hinata strolled silently from the edge of the forest. Hinata held out her left arm then swiped it forward swiftly, sending a waterspout straight at Nana. "Interesting!" Nana exclaimed and with two small hand signs she touched the water and it froze and Nana did a similar movement and the ice formed a dragon and went straight for Hinata.

Hinata smirked and her cheeks puffed up. "Grand fireball jutsu!" she exclaimed and sent a fireball at the dragon, causing it to melt. Before Hinata could say anything, the dripping water froze and shot at Hinata. Who had to pull a swift phoenix flower jutsu in order to avoid the ice bullets her sister sent at her. Hinata was weaker than Nana, this was a well known fact; but fire and ice put the other at a stalemate. Nana knew that her abilities all screamed that Hinata should be the true victor, but Nana's abilities were too strong for Hinata's simple water, wind and fire jutsu to overwhelm.

"Nana. Let us settle this. Come here." Hinata said and Nana narrowed her eyes and walked closer. "what is there to settle? Aren't you going to kill me?" Nana asked but before she could even think of anything else to say Hinata's arms engulfed her older sister and tears streaked down her face. "I spent my entire life hating you, when all you did was spare me the shame of being part of a clan that attempted to start a civil war…"Hinata said and Nana's eyes softened.

Her first instinct was to shove Hinata away and deny it, but Nana was tired of running. She was She patted her younger sister on the head then pushed away from her gently. "So you know about my partner as well?" Nana asked and Hinata nodded, wiping her eyes. "Sasuke is here trying to kill him." Hinata said and Nana's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hands flew into summoning signs and a huge crow burst from a smoke cloud. "I have to go. I need to save him." She said and hopped atop the bird and as it prepared to take off Hinata yelled at her sister to stop. "That is why we are here! We came here to save him! The Hokage sent us." Hinata said and the bird blinked at her mistress.

"Kai let them up." Nana said and the bird let her wing down and the Nin climbed on the bird. Sakura attempted to get on but the bird raised her wing. Sai sent an ink eagle to pick Sakura up. Hinata couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Not even my sister's summon likes you, that's bad!" Hinata giggled and Nana smirked at her sister. "Sakura reminds Kai-chan of Karin, another Sasuke fangirl." Nana called back to Hinata, which made her smile. The bird took off faster than Sai's ink eagles could even begin to catch up to.

The fight was easy to spot; there was no one around with that much clashing power but the two Uchiha brothers. The lightning crackled and Nana's fears surfaced. She stood atop the hovering bird and her fingers grasped her four swords on her back. She prepared to jump but the Nin behind her on the bird refused to allow her to do so. Nana pointed her blade at Kakashi, who had grabbed her wrist. "If you don't let me go, he will die." She hissed and Kakashi shook his head. "And so will you." He said. Hinata pulled Kakashi's hands from Nana's wrist. "Let her go. Can't you see that there is a reason she wants to save him?" Hinata asked and Kakashi shook his head. "It's a stupid reason; he would never give his life for her." He said and Nana laughed. "No, he wouldn't. But I would, for my partner. He was there from the start when no one else was." Nana said and dove from the bird.

They saw Nana throw out the blades to attract most of the lightning energy and they saw her land right in front of Itachi, then there was a bright flash and nothing. The bird dispelled twenty feet from the ground. They ran as fast as they could. When they got there, Itachi was dead, Sasuke was gone, and Nana lay on her stomach on the ground, her eyes were bleeding profusely, the skin pm her palms were burnt, as if she had attempted to redirect the lightning. Hinata ran onto the battlefield and hit her knees. She reached for Nana but a weak hand slapped her hand away. "Don't you touch me." She said, barely able to speak.

She pushed herself to her hands and knees and forced herself to crawl over to Itachi. She sat on her knees to catch her breath and as the group caught up to Hinata, they tried to take Itachi's body, but Nana began a set of hand signs and a barrier formed around her. "What are you doing Nana!?" Hinata asked and Nana turned to smile at her. "Making your mission a success." She said simply and when she made the last hand sign, her body pulsed and a white orb shot from her body. They could clearly see where Itachi's eyes had been removed. "Even if you bring him back, he won't be able to see!" Hinata yelled, trying to reason with her sister.

Nana swiped a hand over her eyes and the black rings and pupil vanished from her eyes, never to return. She swiped a hand over his eyes and the Sharingan reformed slowly. Then the white orb Nana had pulled from her own body shot into his. His eyes snapped open and hers slid shut as the barrier dropped. He weakly reached to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough. Hinata caught Nana instead, much to Itachi's surprise. "You are her sister, Hinata, correct?" Itachi asked weakly, leaning against the stone behind him, he looked beat up and tired. Hinata nodded as she helped Kakashi lift Nana onto the ink eagle. "Where are you taking her?" he asked and tried to stand but failed. "Home, to start over." She said and Itachi furrowed his brow.

"She has no home; she left her home long ago." Itachi said and was confused as to why they were now assisting him to stand. "Home… she never left it. And neither did you. You saved it." Hinata said and Itachi frowned. Naruto helped lift Itachi and grinned. "Konoha wants you back. Both of you Alive and safe." Naruto said and Itachi shook his head. "I can't be alive, I'm dead Sasuke just killed me. This is a screwed up dream." Itachi said and Hinata shook her head. "You need sleep Itachi; we will get you home safely." Hinata said and struck a pressure point before the weakened akatsuki could stop her. The last thing he saw before his eyes slid shut was the contented smile on Nana's face.

Hinata tended to her sister as they carried them back to the village. Nana would often cough and her body temperature would drop drastically. She didn't know exactly what Nana had done to revive Itachi without killing herself, but she was just a bit glad the two of them were alright. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to them when they returned to the village, but she hoped they would have time to recover before things all went downhill and Neji found out they were in the village.

She knew better than anyone that Neji wouldn't be so forgiving. She understood why Nana had done it, but she couldn't find it within herself to forgive her. Not yet, it was far too soon to even think of forgiving her. Hinata hefted Nana off the ground as the sun began to show in the dim sky. Before Hinata could get Nana off the ground Kakashi took her from Hinata's grasp. "Allow me, you need to be ready to fend off any enemies who decide they want Nana or Itachi's heads for bounty." He said and Hinata frowned but nodded. She understood the warning. Hinata herself had quite the number looming over her head but Nana's was far higher than her own, and Itachi's was even greater than Nana's.

Naruto helped guide Itachi along since the older male refused to be carried, saying "I am not an incompetent child, I do not need to be carried as such. I shall walk." Hinata had found that slightly amusing, seeing as the twenty one year old was putting the majority of his weight on the Uzumaki boy. "Damn…" Itachi muttered out of nowhere and the group looked at him as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Not like she wore them anyways…" he sighed and Hinata realized that what he had been holding was her sister's glasses.

"Since when did Nana wear glasses?" Hinata asked and Itachi was silent for a moment. "Since before the… before we were assigned to…" he droned off and Naruto nearly fell under the weight of the Uchiha collapsing onto him in a fit of coughs that sprayed blood everywhere. He continued to cough until he had begun to pale, blood staining his lips as he went limp. Hinata's heart ached for him, he was going to die even if Nana had revived him…

They reached the village by nightfall and Tsunade took the two into intensive care. Nana was in one room, loosing chakra and the energy needed to survive, at an extremely rapid pace. Tsunade spent the night working with Nana to try and stabilize the woman. Nana hadn't known the exact side effects of using rinne rebirth, and neither did anyone else. So, in the end, Tsunade had expended a rather large portion of her own chakra to replenish Nana's rapidly diminishing chakra.

Itachi slept through the majority of the night, but had later awoken and had begun asking where Nana was, how she was doing and if she were going to be alright. It had been Shizune to break the news to him that she was in critical condition in the intensive care ward. She doubted she had ever seen someone that devastated before, he looked as if all reason for life had vanished right in front of his eyes. Shizune could barely take seeing him look so hollow and defeated.

She made her way to Tsunade, who had traded out with three of the other medics to replenish Nana's chakra. Tsunade had gotten Nana's chakra to slow its depletion considerably. The nurses were just putting on the finishing touches to make sure Nana would survive. Not even ten minutes after the medics replenished the remainder of her chakra, her eyes fluttered open and she looked all around her and a soft smile crossed her lips as she stood, despite the nagging of the medics.

"I'm going to another room, I refuse to stay here…" she said and Tsunade stood. She nodded and reached to grab Nana's wrist to help her but Nana pulled her wrist out of her hand and she made her way out of the intensive care ward. She used the walls to force herself along. She made it to one door and the person inside looked up at her and forced himself to stand on shaky legs. He rushed over to her and hugged her. Hinata saw this and a frown crossed her lips. She had never known the two had been so close.

"I never would have made it without you, my friend." He said and Nana hugged him as tight as she could being as weak as she was. "I couldn't let you go at it alone…" she said and he chuckled. "You're as persistent as ever…" he said, but she went limp in his arms and Hinata walked over and helped stand Nana up. She and Shizune carried Nana to the room next to his and Tsunade escorted him to his bed, being as he nearly hit the floor as well. "You two should be just fine, you just need some bed rest and then I will release you as soon as I see fit." Tsunade said and she turned to walk out of his room when he spoke.

"Thank you… I can never repay you for what you have done… a second chance… she needed this…" Itachi said and Tsunade turned to face him with a confused look. "No… no Itachi…" she said and he looked at her in surprise. "You both needed this. It's the least I can do to fix the mistakes of the elders…" she said and he shook his head. "I was only fixing the mistakes of my family, as was she. We had accepted our fates. We knew we were going to die… we knew from the day we killed our clans, that we were going to die… and I did…" he said and Tsunade frowned.

"I can promise you that you will not be suffering any longer… The illness you once had, is no longer threatening your life. Nor is your younger brother… neither of those are life threatening to you anymore." Tsunade said and his eyes were wide as his hand found his chest… he was free? Free from fear of death? Free of that dreadful disease? He was actually free… and… so was Nana… Nana was free too. A slow smile crossed his lips as he laid down against his pillows. He was free… but more importantly… Nana was free.


	3. Chapter 3

Nana woke to loud noises outside her hospital room. The sterile smell gave her unwanted memories a reason to surface. She blinked away the awful memories of Orochimaru's tests. The white walls with very few pictures bored her. She stood and dressed herself. Her eyes felt weaker, and she knew why. She had used the one chance she had with Rinne'rebirth to bring Itachi back and in turn she had sacrificed her Rinnengan eyes, and a chunk of her chakra; which would return to normal in a few years. She didn't miss them, she could see ten times better now, the Rinnengan pretty much drains the life from your eyes, and causes you to go blind if you weren't born with it. No, Nana didn't miss those ringed eyes one bit.

Nana sighed and swung open the door once she had pulled on her dark grey cargo shorts and black tank top. The commotion outside ceased for a moment. Her lavender eyes clashed with his silver ones. She was silent as she looked him over. She pulled on her ninja sandals and walked outside, jerking her head to the side in a motion for the silver eyed male to follow. He followed but didn't wait for her to get outside before he attacked. Before he could lay a hand on her she had spun around and her fist sent him flying into the wall behind him. "Little Neji, do you not realize why I am here? Or are you going to be like Sasuke and kill me instead of learning the truth!?" Nana yelled and Neji stood. "You killed them in cold blood, that is the truth." Neji growled and Nana shrugged. "You can keep on hating me, but you will just feel like a fool when you learn the truth." Nana said and Neji grit his teeth.

He charged at her and she burst into a cloud of mist when he touched her. She appeared behind him and her foot sent him flying. He stood and charged at her again, only for her to hold her arms up and swing them around in front of her, the misted water began to freeze into microscopic pieces of sharp ice. The ice shot forwards and before it could come in contact with Neji flames melted it. Nana shrugged and walked back into the hospital. "Tell the fool whatever you want, he is still going to try to kill me, he blames us for his fathers' death, but his father was killed because he disagreed with the clan and they sent him to cloud instead of Hiashi. What a wonderful way to find that out huh? The lies the clan left in your heads… they make me sick." Nana said as she hit her knees on the hospital steps. The Anbu there helped her up and took her back to her room.

She wasn't worn out from her fight with her younger cousin, no; she was still weak from bringing Itachi back. Her eyes drooped shut when she thought of her friend; her heart was content because he breathed once more. She didn't know what she would have done had she not been able to bring him back. Her best friend was the thing that had kept her going; she wondered if maybe, she had been the one to keep him going since he had almost given up in the very beginning…

With Hinata…

Hinata closed off Neji's tenketsu, seeing as he was not going to relent on his attempts of killing Nana. "Walk with me, Neji." She said and he followed her into the hospital. She led him to Itachi's room and she heard his teeth grind together. "You brought him back too?" he growled. Hinata nodded. "Neji, they had no choice." She said and Neji's hateful look turned on her. "No choice? Then why spare us?" he asked angrily. Hinata clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. Her eyes snapped open and she grit her teeth.

"You don't get it. And I doubt you will get of your high horse to get it. Neji, they took on our hate, but left their love with us! They took on disgrace to honor the village. They wanted the truth to fade away with their dying breathes. But I know the truth! Itachi and Nana, they wanted us to end their suffering. They wanted us to think they had disgraced the clan when the clan itself was disgraced! Our clan was going to kill the third Hokage. Sasuke's clan was going to take advantage of konoha without a leader and they were going to decimate the village. They were going to create a village solely of Hyuuga and Uchiha! They wanted to start a civil war that would kill off all the bloodlines they thought were weak, and below them! They were going to kill everyone they thought of as weak just so they could rule their way!" she yelled at him. He glared at her and it had become a stare down until Nana brushed past them and walked right into Itachi's room.

Neji glared at his older cousin until she had collapsed beside Itachi's bed and she gripped his hand tightly. "I almost lost you…" she whispered and he rolled over to look at her. "You did lose me, Nana. I was at peace, finally. But you brought me back…" he said and she nodded. "I could have given my life for you, but I gave up my Rinnengan. I couldn't have you trying to let Sasuke kill you again, now could I?" she asked with a small laugh as Hinata walked into the room.

"Itachi, Nana." Hinata greeted and Nana smiled. "What are you doing strolling about and fighting already for anyways?" Itachi asked and Nana smiled at him. "Turns out Neji is like Sasuke." She said and Itachi nodded weakly. Nana looked at Neji and she frowned. His glare weakened and he ran into the room and hit his knees beside her. He fisted his hands against the floor and begged forgiveness. Hinata was surprised. Nana's eyes softened and she pulled him to her and she hugged him gently. "I know you don't truly forgive me yet… because you don't fully understand. But when you do I will still be here. I don't plan on going anywhere. You may never truly forgive me… but if you want me to care for you like I used to, I have no problem with that. That's what big sisters are for." She said softly and Neji looked up at her and the sincerity in her eyes made him stand and turn away from her.

"All I want to know is why… why did you leave me and Hinata alone?" he asked and she attempted to stand but fell back on weak legs. "I couldn't bring you with me… I couldn't stay… and I didn't have the heart to kill innocents. I had to… I had to kill Hanabi… she was just a tiny little baby… you and Hinata… you could handle yourselves… but a tiny little infant?" She started, staring hatefully at her hands. "I couldn't leave you two with an infant… you would have never made it had I left you with her… I had to… I had to kill her… I did it quick and painlessly but I didn't do it fast enough… but it didn't stop the haunting memories…" Nana said, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up at the two. "she… she reached up for me… she giggled… and called me Nana… She knew my name when she had never even met me… you showed her who I was… you made her think I was a hero… do you know how hard that is? When you are a child and you have to kill a child yourself? A child who thinks of you as their hero no less? I almost didn't do it! The things I had to do… I barely sleep… the memories haunt me in my dreams… I wanted to die, just so my pain would go away…" Nana whispered and the tears fell.

Neji's eyes held hate and regret, but he turned on his heel and swiftly left. Hinata crouched in front of Nana and placed a hand on her knee. "He has to let it sink in… he is all for the destiny and fate is fate and fate has its fucked up plans." She said and Nana glared at Hinata. "Watch your mouth! You are a lady not a man!" she scolded and Hinata frowned at her sister. "I don't need a mother. I looked up to you… I hated you for so long… but now I understand why…I don't hate you anymore, but don't you dare come in and act like you are my mother. I grew up the way I knew how, trust no one and fight for the ones close to you. The only one I'm going to fight for now… isn't here… and he won't be coming back." She said and stood only to look back and say, "I have to go meet Izuna by the gates." before she made her way out of the room as well.

Nana sighed and Itachi chuckled. "oh… you left a lady with two brutes…"he chuckled and Nana glared at him. "that is where she got her foul mouth. Your brother, Just wonderful." Nana sighed and she heard angry footsteps running down the hall and she slipped underneath his bed. "I am not here." She whispered and he chuckled. Tsunade threw his door open and he paled and his jaw unhinged slightly. "Where is she? I know she is here." Tsunade growled and he couldn't speak but he pointed down. Tsunade smiled and lifted up the bed with him in it.

"Traitor!" Nana squealed and attempted to run from the room but Tsunade grabbed her and drug her out of the room. When the blonde woman left the room Itachi could breathe again. His heart was racing. He shook his head, he had never feared anyone in his life… but that woman… he had heard of her. She promised pain. Anyone else and Nana would have been alright hiding under the bed. He just knew she had no problem hurting anyone she needed information from.

Itachi sighed as his heart slowed. He now knew that unless he wanted unnecessary pain, he would tell that woman anything she wanted to know. He winced as he heard Nana's pained scream from down the hallway and he heard the assistant's scream of 'lady Tsunade!' and the crash of someone flying through a wall. He stood and weakly made his way to his doorway. Nana crashed into him and they both went barreling into the floor. He winced, he hurt all over and when Tsunade appeared in the door he knew he was not going to feel better anytime soon.

Nana shoved a bottle in his mouth and he almost choked on the liquid. He drank it and Nana threw the bottle. "My sake!" Tsunade yelled and Nana sighed in relief as Shizune grabbed a hold of the dangerous woman. "Lady Tsunade! Be considerate! They need it more than you do! It will take their minds off the pain for a while!" the assistant exclaimed and Nana giggled lightly. "but why did they have to take mine!" Tsunade growled. "It is because you import yours. That is an obvious reason as to why, you get the really strong stuff." Shizune said and Nana began laughing and she slapped her hand onto Itachi's shoulder.

"Dammit Nana!" he growled and she rolled off of him, laughing. "You have a dirty mouth too…" she sighed. Tsunade attempted to take Nana from the room, but Itachi wouldn't let her go, and Nana wouldn't release Itachi. "You can't take me! I don't want to leave my friend! He knows me better than anyone here… don't let them take me Ita-kun!" Nana squealed and Tsunade snorted. "Fine then. Shizune bring in another bed for her, we obviously can't leave them in the floor." Tsunade said and Nana giggled and yelled 'sleep over' before she fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Itachi said and Tsunade looked at him. "you drank an entire bottle of my sake and you aren't messed up like her?" she asked and he stared at her his eyes were unfocused, but he shook his head. He didn't sway and he didn't slur. "It screws with my eyes… I don't get drunk easy… I'm half blind already, so it just makes things really, really fuzzy." He said and she nodded as he stood. He walked over to his bed, with a slight stutter step, then sat down, but his sitting down was more of a flop. "Don't get me wrong… its strong stuff. It's just I have a high tolerance." He said and Tsunade nodded although she didn't quite believe he was 100% sober or would be for a while... She lifted Nana from the floor, who was giggling and set her on the bed Shizune brought in.

"It is like fast acting liquid morphine! I love it!" she slurred and Tsunade set her down. They left the room and Itachi flopped onto his bed. "Damn you Nana!" he growled and she laughed loudly. "shut up Itachi! You drunken fool." She giggled. Itachi felt himself relax into the bed and he chuckled. "Ah… we screwed up big time didn't we Nana-chan?" he asked and Nana rolled over to face him. "You were dead. Now you aren't. be Happy. You can enjoy life a bit now. After we get Sasuke to get with the program, we can all be a big happy family and maybe I can get married one day, now that I don't have to worry about dying anymore." She said and he chuckled.

She rolled over to face him and grinned. "And maybe even you could get married! You could find some lucky lady here in konoha and settle down." She said and he snorted and burst into a fit of laughter. "All the women here… don't have a chance Nana. They are just… slutty and stalker-ish." He said and she laughed loudly. "There may be one woman in the bunch that wouldn't drive you up the wall, you never know." She laughed and he chuckled and rolled to face her. "The guys are weird too. Most of them have freaky habits, smell like dog, like bugs, wear spandex, and read porn wherever they go. This place is filled with weird people." He laughed and she grinned. "Well maybe I can see past that. Maybe you can see past the flaws too." Nana said and he snorted in amusement. "Doubtful, Nana. That is extremely doubtful. When we can head out into the village I will show you." He said and she smiled. "sure."

A week later…

Itachi had been released from Tsunade's care and so had Nana. Nana waited for Itachi to get dressed and when he strolled from his room wearing his glasses she giggled. He turned to her and raised a brow. "So you can laugh at me because I am wearing my glasses and I can't say anything about your glasses?" he asked with a small smile. She grinned and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I hate these things, but they make me look like a sexy librarian." She said and winked.

"I see…" he said and walked off ahead of her. She rolled her eyes and followed after him. "so you truly dream of getting married one day?" he asked and she snorted and rolled her eyes. "What woman doesn't? but no, Itachi, I was not getting all sappy. I don't do sappy." She said and he nodded with a smirk. "so where are you going to stay from here on out?" he asked and she frowned. "The Hyuuga compound, where else." She said and he nodded, not missing the hesitant look in her eyes. "Nana, welcome home." Itachi said and she looked around with an admiring look in her eyes.

"It is even more amazing than I remembered…" she said and smiled slightly. Her happiness was short lived when she noticed the villagers. She frowned when she saw the stares she was getting. "Murderers." One man spat and Nana frowned deeper. "The Hokage can lie to us all she wants, but we know the truth. You are both monsters." The man said and threw a basket of fruit at Nana. She closed her eyes and sighed. She caught the basket with all the fruit intact, much to the man's surprise, and she walked over to him. He flinched away in fear, but all she did was set the basket down and walked back over to Itachi. The man sighed in relief. "I will not hurt you, you know… I was brought home by my sister… and I intend on taking this second chance at life, and not screwing it up. Think what you may like, but I had no choice. I am a monster in my own mind, if it makes any difference, or is of any consolation at all..." She said and followed Itachi further down the street.

Someone grabbed Nana's shoulder and she turned around. The surprise on the blonde's face was evident. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Sorry…" the blonde said and Nana frowned. "Who are you looking for?" she asked and he scratched the back of his head. "My friend Hinata… she sits at the gate with me… but I haven't seen her in about a week." He said and Nana's head shot up and she looked at Itachi, who was interested as well. "That's who I was looking for, she is my sister." Nana said and the fear that covered his features made Nana sigh. "Nana Hyuuga?" he asked and his eyes trailed to Itachi. "and Itachi Uchiha?" he asked and Nana nodded. Itachi nodded as well. "She… she vanished. She was supposed to meet me by the gate keepers box last Saturday… but no one has seen her since Saturday morning since she left the hospital…" he said and Nana frowned and her fingers twitched.

"Hinata…"Nana murmured and walked off. "Nana, this way, we may be able to find something out if we search the area she was last seen." Itachi said and she nodded. She followed after him quickly. They searched the gates, but they didn't find anything. There were obvious signs of a struggle, but not much more. Itachi led Nana to the Hyuuga compound then headed home himself. Nana walked the halls of her former home. Every door she opened, let loose a string of memories she wished she could forget. The blood coated the walls, the screams echoed in her mind, and the babbles of baby Hanabi haunted her. She couldn't stay here. She swung the door open and ran, she didn't have a clue where she was going, her legs knew and they made every turn and carried her to the destination they knew she wanted.

She jumped the gates and hit her knees at his doorstep. He was sitting on his steps, he hadn't even gathered the courage to enter his own home yet. "I can't be alone… please don't let me be alone Itachi…" she pleaded and he opened his arms to her. She made her way to his steps and she embraced him tightly. "I can't find the courage to go in alone…" he said and she sniffled. "Then I will go in with you. I cannot go back there… I hear it all… I can't suffer through it, please don't make me go back there… I will not let you suffer through this… please don't make me…" she begged and he nodded. "I won't make you." He said and she stood. He opened the door and she gripped his arm tightly. They strode into his old home and he led her to his old room and opened the door.

The old worn out beds had been replaced with new ones, but the color scheme was still the same. His deep red comforter and his black pillows screamed comfort. She sat on the end of the bed as he lay on the covers. She looked back at him and noticed he had drifted off. She walked around to the other side of the large bed and lay on that side. She drifted off thinking about how peaceful and gentle he looked.

Elsewhere…

Her eyes opened to dark nothingness. She couldn't activate her eyes, so she couldn't see. She had no idea of where she was or how she had gotten there. she knew who held her…she knew why… and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. Was no one looking for her? She had been gone a full month now… she glared through the darkness at the red eyes that lingered on her. "How could you Sasuke…? How could you do this to me?" she asked and she could see the thin line his lips made from the light his eyes gave off.

"Hinata…I-" he said but she laughed bitterly. "I trusted you… you betrayed me… you… you…" she tried to say but her sobs choked her and her tears blurred her vision. "I'm sorry Hinata… I had no choice." He said and she spat on him the moment he came close. His eyes weren't harsh, they weren't mean, they were filled with regret, but Hinata didn't care that he had truly regretted what he had done. "I will let you go… I just can't let you go yet… I have to be sure…" he said and she sobbed more. His fingers trailed over her face and wiped away her tears. "I trusted you… I cared for you… I loved you…" she said and he attempted to kiss her but she turned away from him. "Get away from me… I don't ever want to see you again. Why don't you just go die…" she sobbed and he frowned.

He sat beside the hospital bed she was restrained to and listened to her cry. "I'm sorry Hinata…" Sasuke whispered and she sobbed loudly. "I am the only one who can revive the clan… I didn't want anyone else… you were the one I wanted…" he said and she laughed bitterly. "Maybe you could have asked me… maybe you could have proposed… maybe you could have been civil about it. Maybe if you had been humane about how this came to be! Maybe I would have said yes… maybe we could have made a life together… maybe we could have a home and a family… Maybe I would have actually left the village for you… but what you did is unforgivable. You fell far Sasuke… you fell so far…"Hinata sobbed and Sasuke stared at his hands. "I know, Hinata… I know… maybe one day you could forgive me…" he whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Nana could tell they were honing in on the group that held her objective, her wolf howled and took off running faster. They were close to the mission objectives. They were so close it hurt. She looked over at her companion and he nodded. He could feel that they were close too. They jumped through the trees without any resistance, her wolf, Oki in the lead. The white blur was only visible by the purity of his snow white coat in this darkness.

"Secure both objectives and take out any hostiles that you come across." Tsunade's voice rang out through their mic's. "Roger ma'am." They answered and clicked their mics off. Nana could see the fading chakra in the nearest proximity. "Objective one's chakra is fading fast, we have to hurry." Nana said and they pushed to get to the site faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke to the sky over her head. Her eyes fluttered and she frowned. "Hinata…" his voice rang out to her. "Are you going to keep dragging me around like a possession or are you going to let me go home?" she asked bitterly. He walked over and cut the chakra chords binding her wrists. She looked at her wrists and rubbed them to get the feeling to return. Suigetsu and Juugo watched her, trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. She just watched Sasuke as he moved to sit across the fire from her.

"What I did…" he began but she glared at him. "Is unforgivable, and there is nothing you could say or do that would make it right. I don't care if you can explain it. You make me sick." She snapped and his eyes trailed to meet hers. "I know, and I would beg forever to the ends of time forgiveness, but it seems I don't have that long." He said and she glared at him. "I would still never forgive you. I loved you Sasuke, I turned down Kiba, Izuna, Shino, and even Naruto for you, and you use me? You raped me Sasuke, begging forgiveness will never make amends for that." She said and turned to face away from him, rolling over to face her back away from the fire.

Sasuke stood and walked away, but they could all hear his violent coughing from the campsite. Hinata frowned, she couldn't understand why he had done what he had done, but she knew not even him begging for his life would make her feel right about what he had done. Her mind hated him, her body hated him, but her heart still had this twinge… her heart still held a place for him, albeit a very small place he was still there. She was angry… she couldn't understand… she didn't want to understand. Not anymore, she just wanted to go home, so she could see Nana, Itachi, and Neji. She rolled towards the fire and saw Sasuke return from the woods. He looked paler than usual and his lips were tinged red. She shut her eyes and went to sleep once he had fallen to his knees and flopped onto his side to go to sleep as well.

Suigetsu and Juugo left to go hunt because they couldn't sleep and they had gotten bored. The howl of the wolf woke Hinata, but Sasuke remained still. A hand covered her mouth as the white wolf skulked through their camp. Hinata's first instinct was to scream, but when a familiar face came into view, she calmed down. She looked up to see Itachi's piercing red eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked across the camp to see Sasuke's eyes open weakly. Nana grabbed him under his arms and lifted him to his feet. She was gentle with him, and Hinata hated should have just left him where he had collapsed, face down in the dirt. Itachi helped Hinata onto his back and Hinata watched as Nana helped Sasuke walk along.

"Nana… I thought you would be dead by now…" Sasuke muttered weakly. Nana snorted as the wolf ran behind Sasuke and nudged him along. "No, I am still alive, and I have been living in konoha. Hinata sought the truth… she brought me home." Nana said and Sasuke nodded. "I killed Itachi… then I found the truth… he was only protecting me… I have sullied the Uchiha name… but maybe my heir will help the Uchiha regain its glory…" he said weakly and fell into another coughing fit. Nana stopped walking and helped him stay standing. She reached to steady him and blood spattered her face and he hit the ground. Her eyes were wide and she looked at Itachi, whose eyes held the same sorrowful expression. "He has what you had…" Nana said and Itachi frowned and nodded.

Nana wiped the blood from her face and drug Sasuke to his feet and forced him to look at her. "Sasuke, look at me." She said and Sasuke's unfocused eyes roamed her face. "I can't…" he whispered and went limp in her arms. She lifted him onto her back the best she could and took off into a run, Itachi right behind her carrying Hinata. The wolf howled and the gates opened when they got close enough. Itachi and Nana ran straight to the hospital. Nana refused to hand the young Uchiha off to anyone but Tsunade. She found the blonde, who led her to an empty room.

Nana set Sasuke on an empty bed and Itachi set Hinata on another. "Don't leave me here with him! Please!" Hinata begged and Shizune rolled her bed from the room and into another. Nana didn't leave Sasuke's side for a moment. Itachi furrowed his brow and walked out. He followed Shizune back into Hinata's room. He didn't fully go into her room; instead he listened to their conversation. His teeth grit and he made his way back to Sasuke's room. He grabbed his younger brother by the shirt and shook him. "How could you do that!" he snapped and Nana yanked his hand from Sasuke and stood between the two. "I already went over this with him." She snarled and Itachi was fuming. It became an all-out yelling and shoving contest between the two, who had never yelled at each other once in their lives, nor had they ever laid a hand on the other in anger.

Sasuke began coughing again and they stopped yelling at each other. Nana wiped her eyes angrily and looked away from her friend with shame and regret on her face. Itachi frowned and rubbed her shoulder lightly in apology.

"I made a mistake!" Sasuke said to the best of his ability. Nana whirled on her feet and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and yanked him up to her. "Damn right you did! What the hell was going through your mind?" she snarled and he coughed once. "I... I only wanted a chance to revive the clan… I killed my brother… now I am all that is left… what was I supposed to do?" he asked and Nana backhanded him. The sound echoed through the room and Itachi pulled her away from Sasuke.

"You give her a choice, Sasuke. A choice, you don't force her into this!" Nana yelled and Itachi held her back. "And for your information Sasuke, you aren't alone! You aren't the last Uchiha! I'll have you know, your brother is the only thing standing between you and death. I will kill you if you touch her again!" Nana screamed as tears streaked down her face. She had continued to struggle against Itachi's grasp, but after a while she had given up.

"You lie… Itachi is dead…"Sasuke slurred his head swimming from dizziness. "Sasuke, if I weren't having so much trouble keeping Nana away from you, I would be choking the life out of you myself." Itachi said and Sasuke looked at him for the first time. Nana had stopped struggling, but her anger had turned from yells to sobs. Itachi slowly released his hold on Nana. She hit the floor and succumbed to her tears. It wasn't long before she began to sober up. She stood and wiped her eyes. Her hands were still shaking as she walked from the room.

She made her way to Hinata. Hinata sat on the hospital bed looking down at her hands until she heard her door open. "I'm sorry he did that to you…" Nana said and Hinata rubbed her knuckles insecurely. "He… he is dying from the same disease Itachi was dying from, isn't he?" she asked and Nana crossed her arms over her chest. "He got the disease from taking Itachi's eyes. He could hardly see when he took you. He still can't see clearly now. This began not too long after you brought us home…" Nana said and Hinata nodded. "I am going to keep the child, the village elders paid me a visit… they told me if I declined…" she began then her eyes trailed up to her older sister. "If I had declined… it would be you they would force this upon…" Hinata said and the room was silent.

Nana's calm façade vanished instantly, Hinata's head shot up as an angry aura filled the room. Wind whipped Hinata's hair around and she had trouble keeping herself stable on the bed. Hinata could have sworn Nana's eyes flickered red for a moment. Hinata could feel the hatred coming off of Nana. The glass window rattled in its place. The papers that were neatly stacked were all over the room, torn to shreds. The door was ripped off its hinges and Hinata's eyes filled with fear as Nana spun on her heel and walked straight out of the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" Hinata screamed and the blonde came running. "She didn't take the news well! I'm afraid she may hurt someone!" Hinata said and Tsunade took in the state of the room and nodded. She ran out and told Itachi what happened. He rushed from the hospital. It wasn't hard to find her. Half of the training area was blown away from her wind. She sat in the center of the destruction, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. He could hear her cries within the wind. Her long hair whipped around her and she looked as if she wanted the wind to take her away.

He clung within the trees that had managed to stay standing and he made his way to her. He dropped down in front of her and she looked up at him, sniffling. Her white wolf whined from her side. "Nana…" He murmured and she sniffed once more. "She is too young… she is… she is only seventeen…" she sobbed and he frowned. "I know, Nana, trust me… I know… the way they are making her do this… that is how my mother had me… the elders forced her to do the same, except my mother was younger than her…" Itachi said and the roaring winds began to die down.

"She is still a baby…"he said and she nodded. "She did this for me…" Nana said and Itachi looked at her, shock evident in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "They wanted the Uchiha clan restored… and it was either her…" she began hesitantly and Itachi fisted his hands in the ground. "Or me…" Nana said and the tears fell again. "I don't know why… I don't understand why… Why would she do this for me?" Nana asked and Itachi shook his head. "It wasn't just for you… she can't kill the child. She doesn't have it in her, she can't bring herself to kill the baby, and even if she could… she couldn't bring herself to kill your hopes and dreams of finding someone you want… if you have a child… no one would really want you…" he said and Nana frowned.

"I understand that… but I would have been better suited to be a mother… she is still a child Itachi…" she said and he nodded. "I know… but the elders demanded a sacrifice, and Hinata gave herself to be that sacrifice, since she already carried my brother's child." He said and stood. "You really scared her, you know…" he said staring up at the cloudy sky. "I know… I guess I should go make amends huh?" she asked, standing and wiping her eyes. "Yes… you should. Maybe bring her some food…" he said and furrowed his brows.

"She claims your eyes darkened." He said suddenly, breaking the silence of their trek back to konoha's main road.

Nana looked at him confused. "I have no idea what would make her think that… I don't know anything about my eyes changing colors..." She said and he nodded. "That was exactly what I was thinking, I didn't think you knew about it either." He said and she frowned. "It is odd if you ask me…" he said and Nana nodded. They stopped by a small bakery in town and bought some things for Hinata.

"…Itachi." Nana said, breaking the silence. He turned to look at her, the box of baked food sitting atop his head as he walked. "Can… can I stay with you…?" she asked and he blinked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "With you, in your home…" she said and he chuckled lightly. "I know that… I thought you already did live with me, seeing as you have stayed at my home since we got out of the hospital… or do you just count that as a long time sleep over?" he asked and she snorted in amusement.

"I figured I would formally ask, seeing as now we have Sasuke who is going to live with us… and maybe one day a little Uchiha baby." Nana said with a frown. "Makes sense… but you live with me, you don't have to ask. One rule though." He said and she raised a brow. "what?" she asked and he sighed. "Don't bring any strange people into my house. No boyfriends nothing of that sort." He said and she nodded. "You don't have to worry about that… everyone in konoha our age hates me anyways… and I am so not stooping to the age of our siblings, that's a no go." She said and Itachi chuckled, as he set the box atop his head as he walked. "Figures, but after some time people will stop hating us, and maybe someone will find your crude humor hilarious." He said and she glared at him.

"You mean someone other than yourself of course." She stated and he nodded. "Of course Nana, of course." He chuckled as they walked up to Hinata's door. They pushed it open lightly and were surprised to find the room filled with teenagers. The loud chatter ceased as soon as Nana opened the door. There was a woman standing against the wall with a child in her arms. "Itachi, Nana…" she greeted, the understanding tone in her voice eased a bit of Nana's stress. "Kurenai…" Nana greeted. Itachi removed the box from his head, causing Kurenai to laugh lightly.

"We brought cinnamon rolls Hinata…" Nana said and the white wolf snatched the box and pounced on Hinata and dropped the box on her lap. "Oki! Get off of Hinata!" Nana scolded and the wolf rolled her eyes. "Ok Nana, don't have a cow." The wolf growled to her. The large dog sitting by Hinata's bed let out a humored bark. The brown haired teen with red marks on his cheeks looked from Nana to Oki. "You can understand wolves?" he asked and Nana shook her head. "No… only Oki. Itachi can understand her too. Oki likes making jokes about Neji behind his back." Nana offered with a light laugh and Kiba chuckled.

"Oki says Neji hates spiders… they scare him to death." Nana said and Itachi chuckled. Hinata smiled and her friends began talking to the two older nin. They were completely intrigued with every technique the two had, although they wouldn't reveal their abilities in detail. "So Nana…what do you think of konoha?" Naruto asked. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai looked at the woman interested in what she had to say. Nana smiled lightly.

"It is definitely not what I remember… the young ninja are so strong now… it is truly amazing. When we were younger, we were stars… all because we were acclaimed geniuses… genius has nothing to do with it… it is will power… and all of you have it…" Nana said with a smile. "You all have what it takes to be honorable ninja. You all have what it takes to turn a world of hate into a world of understanding, you grasp the concept brilliantly. You have all been taught well…you all have what it takes to be something greater than anyone says you will be. And I truly wish I could have been raised like all of you…" Nana said and Naruto grinned.

"You are nice when you really put forth the effort!" Naruto laughed and Nana smirked at him. She leaned forwards and thumped him on the forehead. He hit the ground with a bruise on his forehead. Itachi chuckled and Nana turned to look at him. "What? I was only telling the truth. There was nothing nice about it. I completely avoided his question and obviously everything I said went in one ear and right out of the other. "well, we have to go… Tsunade said we could visit for a bit but then we had things to do." Kiba said and the group nodded. "I have kids to deal with over at the academy." Shikamaru sighed. "Good luck with baby names, Hinata." They said as they left the room.

Itachi and Nana sat against the wall near the door and spoke to each other quietly as Hinata ate her sweet snacks. The door opened and Sakura and Ino walked in. Hinata frowned the moment they walked in. "This is what you get slut, now you are stuck here in the hospital for who knows how long, because oh! You got pregnant! It's about time, I mean really slut. You screwed every guy here, so it's pure chance you haven't gotten knocked up until now." Ino sneered and Hinata set her food to the side.

Nana raised a brow and silently stood, Itachi following suit. The two hadn't noticed that the two older nin were there, so Itachi and Nana waited for them to notice. "Whose brat is it, huh?" Sakura asked with a sneer. "Is it Izuna's kid? Or is it Kiba's? Maybe Shino's? Whose baby is it Hinata? Tell us, we are dying to know." Ino laughed and dumped Hinata's food hit the floor. "It's mine." Sasuke's voice rang out from the door and everyone's heads snapped that way. He was leaned weakly against the door frame, breathing heavily.

Sakura and Ino turned back to Hinata in their shock, only to come face to face with Nana and Itachi. "I suggest you leave Sasuke." Hinata said coldly, not even turning to look at him. He looked at her and frowned, but did as she said and left without another word. Sakura and Ino turned to make a move to leave, but Nana sent the two out with one quick wind assisted punch. "I wouldn't bother coming near Hinata again unless you have a death wish." Nana snapped and lifted Ino from the ground by her ponytail. "let me go you monster!" Ino screamed and Nana grinned. "you haven't even seen a monster yet." Nana snickered and threw Ino from the hospital by her hair. Nana strolled back down the hall to see if Sakura were still in the area but it seemed the pink haired one got the hint and ran.

Hinata was allowed to return home that night, where she had returned home to find Neji preparing dinner, offering to take care of her. she felt as if nothing could hurt her now…not with her sister and Itachi acting as bodyguards, not with Neji by her side. Nana smiled as she bid her sister goodnight. "Where do you live Nana?" Hinata asked. Nana was taken off guard by the question and stared blankly for a moment. Hinata had noticed that Nana refused to step foot inside the compound. "Um. I have been staying with Itachi. I… I can't live here… I'm sorry Hinata…" Nana said and Hinata shook her head. "it is no problem Nana, I understand… if his home gives you comfort, then stay there… but I cannot live there…" she said and Nana nodded. "I understand as well, he is there now…" she said and Hinata nodded.

"Maybe… maybe someday… everything will be alright… maybe someday we could all be a family again. I would get married, have my own children. You would get married… Itachi would get married… and we could all live happily… we all deserve happiness…" Nana said softly before she turned and slowly walked away. That night, the nightmares returned, and Nana sat alone in her room… crying and alone suffering from her memories of her own deeds. She didn't cry out, not once did she sob or cry out in her pain, but Sasuke knew she was hurting.

He couldn't do anything about it because he didn't understand her like his brother did. Itachi opened the front door and his bags hit the floor. Sasuke could only tell that the bags had hit the floor because he heard the vegetables hit the floor and roll away from the paper bags they had been in. Itachi's rapid footsteps signaled he knew that Nana was suffering again. Sasuke had not once heard a sniffle or a sob, nor had he felt her chakra spike. You could tell Nana was upset by the aura of the house alone, it was a dark desperate aura that made him feel like hope was lost.

That feeling vanished when Itachi had entered her room. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew there was some sort of bond that was stronger than the metal that forged his blade. Stronger than the bonds that connected the village. He knew their bond was something that not even death could shatter, because he had tried and had failed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata tended to her rose garden that lined the east wall of the compound. The roses had become wilted and had begun to change colors. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and she pulled a water jutsu. Water coated the plants and they seemed overly happy to take in the water. A doggish snort alerted her to Nana's presence. Oki snorted again and flopped onto her side. "Hinata… what have I told you?" Nana asked condescendingly. Hinata smiled up at her sister. Nana didn't smile back.

"Not to use my chakra because I could hurt the baby if I over use it." Hinata sighed, the smile falling from her face. Hinata had mellowed out considerably. Before, Hinata was queen bitch and ruled over every other female her age, putting them in their place when need be. Not saying that she won't still put someone in their place, because she will. It is just that she had become sweeter, friendlier, and she seemed… happy for once. "So What have you chosen to name the little one?" Nana asked, snapping Hinata from her intense gaze on the roses.

"I think I will name her…" she started and furrowed her brows as she drifted off. "Her name, Hinata?" Nana asked, humor in her voice. Hinata smiled and Nana sighed. "Her name is going to be

Mikoto." Hinata said and that struck a nerve within Nana. Nana stood and with a forced smile, she waved at her younger sister and hopped the compound wall, leaving Hinata to wonder what was wrong. Nana walked to the Uchiha compound and fell to her knees in front of the family cemetery. Nana's head dropped as she remembered the first time she had met Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha…

Flash back…

"Itachi-kun…where are we going?" Nana asked, pushing her long raven hair out of her face as she quickly followed behind her friend. He was silent, but offered a comforting smile. The thirteen year old in front of her stopped in front of a gate with the Uchiha clan symbol adorning the gates. He pulled them open and let her through first. He led her through their miniature village and she stared in awe. Everything amazed her until a group of older boys surrounded her. Itachi frowned and tried to shove them away but they just shoved him away.

"It's ok Itachi-kun." Nana said with a smile. Itachi smirked and stepped back. The older boys laughed and advanced on Nana. Itachi stood back with a knowing smirk on his face. The twelve year old girl waited for the four to get close enough then she sent one sprawling on the ground with a swift roundhouse to the face. One by one they fell, Nana's swift movements taking them down with ease. She had grabbed the last one by the shoulders and her knee was an inch from his face when she was pulled off the boy. He hit the ground on his butt and looked up to see who his savior was. "Fugaku-sama!" the boy exclaimed, bowing to the Uchiha clan leader. Nana was dropped but she didn't fall unceremoniously on her rump like the boy had, she landed softly, her feet not making a single sound when she landed.

"Who are you and why are you causing trouble in the Uchiha compound?" Fugaku asked, his intimidation stare focused on her. His scare tactics didn't work on her. "Nana Ex-root Anbu, Currently Elite Anbu, second in command under Itachi Uchiha. I was not starting trouble sir, I was finishing it." She said and the smirk that twitched at his lips said it all. He turned to Itachi and motioned for him to follow. Nana followed behind the two Uchiha silently. They entered Fugaku's home and a tiny seven year old ran up to Itachi and hugged him. The seven year old saw Nana and giggled. He ran into another room and came back pulling a lovely raven haired woman with him.

"Momma look! Itachi brought his girlfriend home!" the child exclaimed and Nana blinked, feeling the heat attempting to rise she rubbed her wrist nervously. Itachi chuckled along with his father. "No, Sasuke, this is Nana Hyuuga, my partner in Anbu." Itachi said and Sasuke's scrutinizing eyes searched her. "But she doesn't look so strong." He whined and Nana frowned at him. "She beat up those guys that bully you." Fugaku said and Mikoto seemed surprised. Sasuke ran over to Nana and clung to her. "Make them stop bothering me, they hurt me a lot." Sasuke said and Nana nodded. "Of course." She said and Mikoto smiled and scooped up the twelve year old into her arms.

Nana squirmed but Mikoto wouldn't relent. When Mikoto set her down, Nana was blushing a bit. "Strong and pretty, at your age, that's hard to come by." Mikoto said and Nana blushed deeper. "You are going to be amazing when you get older I can see it now! Oooh! Just think! Maybe you and Itachi will get together and have lots of beautiful babies! Oooh the possibilities!" Mikoto squealed and Nana was at a loss for words and was choking on air, her face bright red. Every time Nana had visited since then, Mikoto treated her like she was her own child, but she still taunted her about her and Itachi having beautiful babies.

End flashback…

Nana placed a red rose on both Fugaku and Mikoto's graves. Nana ran a hand over their tombstones and the tears trailed down her face. "You were my family, when my family abandoned me. I'm so sorry this had to happen…" Nana said and ran her fingers over the velvety petals of the roses. Four more red roses fell onto the graves and Nana looked up to see both of the brothers standing over her. She wiped her eyes and took Itachi's hand as he helped her up. "So what did Hinata say?" Itachi asked and Nana looked back to the graves. "Your daughter's name… is… is going to be Mikoto, Sasuke." Nana said then lightly brushed past the two and made her way inside. Itachi kept Sasuke steady as he swayed.

"Come now Sasuke, you need rest." Itachi said and helped get Sasuke inside. "Do you ever think Hinata will forgive me?" Sasuke asked and Itachi sighed. "I would say she might, being as she had only heard our mother's name from you, Sasuke. And it seems she is dead set on that name." Itachi said and a weak smile crossed Sasuke's lips. "Mother was beautiful, wasn't she Itachi?" Sasuke asked and his brother nodded. "yes Sasuke, she was… and she predicted the same of Nana and Hinata as well. She knew what she was talking about, huh?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded as Itachi helped him get to his bed.

"I screwed up big time… and you just want her to be happy, we both made mistakes huh?" Sasuke asked and Itachi sighed. "You made a mistake. I made a choice, let her go and choose who she wants… or be like that blonde friend of yours who constantly pesters the annoying pink haired one." Itachi said and Sasuke laughed, but his laughed turned to coughs. "We all screwed up in some way… and it is costing us happiness…" Sasuke whispered as Itachi shut his door. Itachi stood outside his brother's door for a moment and sighed. "Sometimes, you can be smarter than you need to be…" he said as he walked off to his own room.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Nana made her way to her room and she sat on the edge of her bed with her face in her hands trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. She removed her hands from her face and frowned. "I'm not going to sit here and waste this second chance by crying all the damn time." She growled to herself and she stood. She swung open her closet doors and glared at the long sleeved clothing inside and long pants. She slammed those back shut and walked over and yanked open her dresser drawers.

She pulled out a pair of black denim short shorts and a matching black backless shirt that buckled behind the neck and behind her lower back. She secured her wind scroll in the belt loops in the very back of her shorts. Oki looked up at her from her place on Nana's large bed. The wolf huffed and closed one eye. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Oki asked and Nana frowned. "I'm not going to waste my life like this. One mission since I have been back, I don't think so." Nana said as she pulled on her fingerless white reinforced knuckle gloves. She pulled on thigh high white stockings without the footed part and slipped on some black sandals that weren't quite approved for Kunoichi to wear because they had heels, other than Tsunade of course but they didn't have as high of heels as Tsunade's did.

"Seems you decided to ditch the geta sandals, ne?" Oki asked and Nana stared at the shoes that sat in the corner. She had worn them ever since Orochimaru had handed her the first fitting pair of them. She thought they were impractical because you always had to not only focus on not being killed, but also not losing a shoe while trying not to die. She stood from strapping the shoe tighter around her ankle and sighed. She grabbed her four-way sheathe and looked it over. "What are you thinking?" Oki asked, seeing her looking at the blades in slight disgust.

"I no longer want these." She said and her eyes drooped a bit. She had grown up using these, so it should be hard for her to part with them, but… she needed to in order to be able to start over. She turned on her heel as she dropped one of the blades back into the sheathe. "I'm headed towards the weapons dealer." She said and Oki stretched lazily and hopped off the bed. Nana strode right past Itachi and Sasuke without a word, confusing the both of them.

She stopped in the doorway and turned to face them a bit. She could see the horrified look on Sasuke's face. "T-that scroll…" he stammered and Itachi's eyes went wide. "I won't use it unless it is a dire situation. I have no need to, as of yet anyways. I'm selling my swords, so that is where I am headed now. If you need me in about an hour, I will most likely be at the training field." She said and smiled at him lightly. She walked out, but the uneasy feeling didn't subside.

"Itachi… what exactly is in that scroll?" Sasuke asked and Itachi shook his head. "Not even I know. She only ever used it once, and I got back to see the destruction it caused just as she sealed it away once more." He said and Sasuke looked at his older brother in confusion. "Whatever is in that scroll… if used in the wrong way, could most likely wipe out a village. But as I said, I'm not sure what it is or if it only reacts to her. I have no idea, but that sinister chakra… I really wish she wouldn't carry it. but she always insists on doing so and if I can't stop her no one can." He sighed and Sasuke frowned.

"I see…" Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair. A frantic knock at the door surprised the brothers. Itachi hurried over and opened it, revealing a frantic Ino. "You? What's happened that you were sent?" Sasuke grumbled and she frowned. "Hinata is in the hospital, where is Nana?" she asked and Sasuke's eyes were wide. "She left about ten minutes ago, she should be with the weapons dealer." Itachi said and Ino nodded. "I'm going to go find her, unless you want to help find Nana, I would suggest you get Sasuke to the hospital." Ino said then spun on her heel and took off running.

Itachi furrowed his brow and helped his brother up. What could be so bad that Hinata were sent to the hospital? He wondered.

Elsewhere…

Nana handed the blades to the dealer and he stared at them in shock. "Wow! Such amazing craftsmanship! Why on earth would you want to sell these?" he gushed and she smiled. "I no longer need them. I'm looking to either trade, or sell them. Do you have anything of equal or lesser value you would trade for them?" she asked and he looked at her in shock. "Everything in my shop… could never amount to what these blades are worth… They are made of demon iron. Actual demon iron… where the iron was forged with the chakra of a demon, thus making them unbreakable and priceless!" he gushed and she smiled.

"I know. They were forged from the Snake summon, Manda's chakra. They were called the viper fangs." She said and he looked at her in shock. "Manda was one mean snake, its amazing he allowed you to take some of his chakra to be able to forge these!" he gushed and Nana laughed. "I never said he allowed me to take it. As you said, manda was an awful snake summon, so I fought him and stole it." she said and she was about to say something else when a sudden chill ran up her spine. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"I'm afraid, I must cut this short." She said and the dealer looked surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. He reached under his counter and pulled out a four foot blade with intricate floral patterns on the sheathe. "this is the most expensive item I have. Her and her sister blade, Sakura. Tsubaki and Sakura." He said and pulled out the second blade. "If you don't mind, I will take them." She said and he nodded. "Thank you very much, miss Hyuuga." He said and she bowed politely.

She turned and strapped the blades to her lower back and ran out of the shop and right into Ino, who looked frantic. Her eyes went wide and she took off running, she had spotted the blood on Ino's clothing. She ran to the hospital and forced her way into the area where Ino had told her Hinata was Hinata sat in the room, clutching her stomach as tears streamed down her face. Hinata was covered in blood and it didn't take much to figure out why, something had happened to the baby.

Nana shoved the nurses that tried to keep her out, out of the way. "Hinata, what happened." Nana asked and Hinata continued to sob loudly. "There was a man…" she sobbed and Nana furrowed her brows. "In a mask…" she sobbed and stared at her shaking hands. "My baby… they took my baby, Nana. They took her away…" Hinata sobbed and Ino walked in behind Nana and whispered in her ear. 'She miscarried.' Nana grit her teeth and looked at her feet.

"What did he do to you?" Nana asked and Hinata looked up at her. "He killed Mikoto… he killed my baby…" Hinata managed as Itachi and Sasuke made it to the room. "The man… his hand went through me and then this happened." She sobbed and Nana grit her teeth. "We will end his existence, I promise you that Hinata." Nana said and she felt the chakra pulse within the scroll. "Maybe the time to use you will come sooner than planned." She sighed as she reached behind her to tighten the straps on the scroll.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Hinata. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you, or Neji." Nana said softly and Hinata looked up at her older sister with saddened eyes. Nana walked closer to Hinata and placed her palm against her forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." She said and Hinata could have sworn she saw a blue flash shoot down Nana's arm. "Be strong with me." Nana said before her eyes rolled up and she hit the floor.

Itachi ran over and lifted her off the floor with a frown. "Just what did you do this time?" he sighed and lifted her into his arms. "I'm going to take her home. Hinata… he would like to talk to you…" Itachi said and Hinata looked to the doorway, where Sasuke stood, frozen in sadness. "I will talk to you when I am feeling better. Please leave, Sasuke." Hinata said softly and rolled over to face away from the doorway. "Very well… just… just please allow me to try and beg forgiveness…" he said and she sighed. "I forgave you months ago, when I had come to terms with what had happened. But I don't trust you. If you can prove to me that I can trust you, then I may let you back in. for now, please leave." She said softly and he nodded.

"Very well. Ja ne, Hinata…" he said and turned to follow his brother.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So what exactly did you do?" the orange haired male asked as he looked at the masked man. The blue haired woman watched the masked man in curiosity. "I destroyed the unborn child of Sasuke Uchiha. Now, by doing so, I have disrupted his mind, the mind of the woman who carried his child, and I doubt they will be of any trouble when we act upon our next objective. I also took out the cousin of the woman, he seemed to think he could take me down by himself so I don't think he will be out of the hospital anytime soon." The masked man said and the blue haired woman looked down at her hands.

The orange haired man looked at her. "Konan… what is it?" he asked and she shook her head. "Nothing, I will tell you later. Right now, we have to discuss other details." She said and the masked man chuckled. "Are there any people we should be wary of when we go?" the orange haired man asked and the masked man shook his head. "No, not that I have seen. The sannin Hokage doesn't seem to be as strong as she once was, so there's no worry there. none of the other shinobi stood out any, and even if they did you already took out the strongest one there a few weeks back. Jiraiya seemed to be the only person in konoha that would have been of any threat, but as I now see those were just high expectations on an undeserving man." The masked man said and the orange haired man nodded.

"Alright, anything else?" he asked and the two shook their heads. The masked man nodded once then vanished in the familiar swirl. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me, Konan?" the orange haired man asked. "He killed a child, Nagato… a defenseless child. And he no doubt scarred the mother as well. I understand that if we want peace, we have to obtain the Bijuu, but…" she began then looked at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "What if… what if that woman… ends up like me because of this and she can no longer bear children? There's no doubt she was young, Nagato…" she said and he frowned at her.

"I understand you worries, and I know how you feel about children. But, this woman was none of our concern. I understand it is harsh, but she most likely will perish in the near future anyways, you best not dwell on it." he sighed and Konan looked at his with saddened eyes. "I understand that shinobi do not tend to live very long, and I also understand that what we are doing is to bring about eternal peace… but I believe killing that child was of a personal vendetta against Sasuke. That's all I see that as." She said and Nagato nodded. "I know, I was thinking that too. But it would be best not to vocalize those thoughts. Now, we must prepare. That other body was destroyed, so I need another. That is what we should focus on now." He said and she nodded.

"We had one body brought in this morning, would you like to inspect it?" she asked as she stood and he nodded. "Yes." He said and she nodded, taking one last glance at him. 'Yahiko. Nagato. Neither of you deserved this.' She thought with a sullen gaze before she led him to the morgue.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks and Hinata had been released from the hospital, she still mourned the loss of her child and the elders had been furious when they had found out. That is why, today, Nana and Hinata had a meeting with them. Hinata sat under the tree on a bench with her face propped on her chin. She had never seen anything like the blades Nana held. She had seen katana and chokuto before, but never had she actually seen a dual edged blade quite like Nana's.

They came to a triangular point and both sides were sharp, unlike the blades she had seen. It reminded her of a kunai, but it was flat. What amazed Hinata more, was where the blades were stored. Nana had begun wearing low cut halter tops that were backless and showed off a large portion of her stomach. It was odd, in Hinata's opinion, at first. But once she had seen the markings that Nana had placed, Hinata had begun to get curious so she had asked Nana if she could follow her to training. She had the kanji for Sakura, tattooed in dark red just above her navel. She had the kanji for Tsubaki tattooed… tattooed between her… breasts. She had sealed the swords within her own body.

It was rare Nana carried the blades with her anywhere anymore. When she did, they were strapped to her back. Hinata was confused as to what Nana was actually preparing for, but you could see it in her eyes that whatever it was, it was personal. Hinata enjoyed watching Nana train, it was rather entertaining. You could feel the raw power her chakra held. You could see the confidence in her dual wielding stance. Her speed was unmatched and even awed Lee.

Nana finished slashing at the practice doll and it burst into shreds of cloth and stuffing. Nana held Tsubaki, point down to her chest and resealed the blade. She held Sakura above her navel and the seal swiftly sheathed the blade and pulled it back within her body. Hinata watched her sister as she strolled over. There was a resemblance between the two of them, but the resemblance was minimal. Her resemblance to Nana was just like the resemblance between Sasuke and Itachi.

Hinata herself had the bluish black hair that was only a trait she had inherited from the Hyuuga. Neji looked like the rest of the Hyuuga had, while Nana had this deep, deep inky black hair. Come to think of it, over the past few months they had been back, Itachi's hair had darkened! It was no longer the dull black that it had been, it wasn't as black as Nana's hair but it was still black now instead of a really dark grey. She guessed that meant he was getting healthier.

She smiled, all of them were getting better at a fast pace and that was good. Over the past few weeks, Sasuke had gotten to walk around more and he could now run just as fast as he had before he had gotten sick. Naruto had left to go training somewhere and had actually stopped to ask Sasuke if he wanted to join him to get stronger as well. Surprising the entire village and Naruto himself, Sasuke declined and had told him that he had found something more important than endless training and he wanted to make sure that it didn't disappear on him. Hinata smiled softly, she knew he was talking about her.

Nana walked over and tapped Hinata on the shoulder with a smile. "Hinata, you should go on back to the compound and get some rest, I'm heading out somewhere on a personal quest. I will be back in no time at all." The elders will have to deal with the fact I have little interest in their stupid meeting." Nana said with an unamused glance, and Hinata nodded. Nana started to walk away but she stopped and turned to Hinata. "Would you like me to walk you home?" Nana asked and Hinata nodded. "Yes, I would like that. Since Neji-nii has been busy lately I haven't had anything to do. And Sasuke and Itachi went to the Uchiha hideout to gather some things…" Hinata sighed and Nana smiled.

"I know how you feel, I was mad when Itachi had vanished and hadn't even told me he was going somewhere. But, I'm his friend and I don't have the familial rights to know everything he does or everywhere he goes. That would be like him wanting to go to the Hyuuga shrine and me denying him. Oh, speaking of the Hyuuga shrine, I believe uncle Hizashi had left you and Neji something there long ago. I haven't found it but it may just be one of those things that react to the chakra of the person its for, like my gift was." Nana said and Hinata nodded.

"I will take Neji down there and we will check that out sometime. Umm… Nana, why are… uh... why are your swords so important to you?" Hinata asked out of nowhere. Nana furrowed her brow. "My swords are not weapons. My swords are an extension of my own body, and if I am not one with the addition to my body then I will be doomed to fail. I have grown one with my blades because they are an extension of me; my mind, my body, and my soul." She said and Hinata nodded.

"I see, so that's why Sasuke's chokuto is always by his side as well…" she said and Nana nodded. "His chokuto is an extension of his being, just as my blades are." Nana said with a smile. "Well I must be off, I have to gather a few things before I go, so let us be off." Nana said with a smile. Nana walked Hinata home and Hinata waved her sister off. Nana trailed back to the Uchiha compound and gathered her things; a surprise visit was in order.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke groaned as the Cat woman and her grand daughter pummeled the two of them. All she was doing was nagging at them for fighting and such. "Nekobaa-chan…" Itachi groaned as she whacked him over the head with her cane. "What on earth where you two thinking!? You both had me worried to death!" she snapped and Itachi rubbed his head. "I had no choice…" Itachi grumbled and Sasuke nodded. "Uh… misunderstanding?" Sasuke offered, unsure if the old woman would hit him for that answer or not. And she did, she hit him right in the head where she had hit Itachi.

"Ah! You crazy old bat!" he snapped and she laughed. He blinked in confusion before her cane came right back around and hit him in the abdomen. He hit his knees holding his stomach. "You crazy old bat…" he managed to get out before he grabbed the staff that was aimed for his head once more. "Alright, since that's over, can we get down to business?" one of the cats muttered and Itachi chuckled. "Yes, forgive us. It's been, different lately. We were all brought back to konoha and the Hokage and the rest of the kage have decided that as long as we are allied shinobi, we are of no threat." Itachi said and the cane hit the ground.

"You… returned to konoha?" she asked in shock and Itachi nodded. "It wasn't just us either, Itachi's girlfriend too." Sasuke said as he attempted to stand which earned him a punch to the head from Itachi, who glared darkly down at him. "How many times do I have to tell you-" he began but the old woman laughed lightly. "She's that Nana girl isn't she, the one who saved you from yourself that night?" she asked and Itachi looked down, then looked back up with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, that's exactly her." Itachi said and Sasuke eyed Itachi oddly. "Saved you?" he asked and Itachi nodded. "Yes… the night I had to do that… I would have been dead that very night, had it not been for her. Nana forced me to my feet, she forced me to run. She is the only reason I am alive, she was always trying to get me to keep on going, even if I had given up." He said and Sasuke nodded. "I see, so… then… why haven't you told her you loved her yet, I mean me and Hinata hit it off long before-" "Stop talking." Itachi said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ne, ne! Sasuke has found a lucky girl, so why not you?" the old woman prodded and Itachi sighed. "She is my friend, and that's all she sees me as. Trust me. She dreams of getting married, but I am most definitely not the one she thinks of when marriage comes to mind. She discusses it with me like I'm the gay best friend." Itachi said and turned to browse through the weapons the old woman had. The old woman glared at him and resisted smacking him with her cane.

"Have you ever tried asking her? I mean she could be trying to get a reaction out of you… Like everyone else…" the old woman muttered and Itachi chuckled. "She gets enough of a reaction out of me, especially when she bad mouths the perverts on the street." Itachi chuckled and Sasuke laughed as well. Sasuke opened his mouth to go more into detail on how she treats the random guys on the street and Itachi glared at him. The glare was one that sent a chill down Sasuke's spine, which was new…

"Don't you dare say what she says in front of them! They are ladies!" he snapped and Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Yeah yeah, I keep forgetting that Nana was around Hidan for way too long…" he sighed and the old woman's brow twitched. "I met that Hidan once, makes me glad he's stuck in a hole somewhere. Curse words every other word he spoke, the vulgarity of that man!" Nekobaa grumbled and then her glare focused on Itachi. "She better not be like him!" she snapped and Itachi sighed.

"Nana has a very crude and vulgar sense of humor, but she does not curse like a sailor." He said and the old woman purred in delight. "Good to know!" she said in a chipper tone, confusing the brothers.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The guards at the suna entrance were caught off guard by the cloaked person that had randomly appeared. The person had refused to remove their cloak and thus the kazekage had been requested to dispose of the person. He touched the ground, his siblings behind him. His eyes went wide when he felt the familiar chakra. "What a surprise… I had heard you were back in konoha… but I didn't think they would give you free roam just yet." He said and the cloak pooled around her feet.

"Hello, Nana." Gaara greeted and Nana grinned and hugged him. "Hi Gaara! Look at how much you have grown! Temari and Kankuro too!" she said and smiled. They smiled back and welcomed her into the village. She told them all about her new life in konoha and she had even sparred with Gaara. "So how is your training going, Temari-chan?" Nana asked and Temari smirked. "I bet I could beat your wind." Temari said and Nana burst out laughing loudly. Temari blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Not to be rude, Temari, but my wind is my strongest technique now. I transferred my water skills to Hinata. She can now use more advanced water jutsu, she just doesn't know it yet." Nana said and Temari blinked in confusion. "How?" she asked and Nana smiled. "Same way I transferred my ice based chakra to Itachi… ice was stronger than wind or water, so I separated that part of my chakra and I used it to bring him back… I just didn't know that doing so would nearly cost me my life. I gave up the Rinnengan and most of my ice jutsu. I can freeze simple things but that's all." She said and Temari nodded.

"I see…" Kankuro said and propped his head on his hand with a smug look. "So this Itachi guy, he is your boyfriend, right?" he asked and Nana nearly choked on the water she had begun to drink. "What! No! He… he is my friend…" she said and Kankuro smirked. "Friend, my ass! There's something more to it isn't there!" Kankuro laughed and Nana slammed her hands down on the table. "No! There is nothing more to it!" she yelled and stormed out.

Needless to say the kazekage and his siblings were confused by her sudden angry outburst.

She went to the inn she had dropped her things off at and curled up on her bed. She placed a hand on her chest and the dull ache began to return. She clenched her hand to her chest and drifted off to sleep. Nana's eyes snapped open the next morning and her heart was racing. Something didn't feel right. She jumped up and gathered her things. She rushed to the door and yanked it open, almost running into the group outside her door.

"Oh… sorry about last night…" she said and they shrugged. "Its fine. I pushed the boundaries." Kankuro sighed and she smiled, but it had a worried edge to it. "You heading home?" Gaara asked and she nodded. "Yes, forgive me for just dropping in and leaving so quickly, it's just something doesn't feel right and I'm worried about my sister, she just got through a bad situation and I don't feel right." She said looking down at her hands worriedly. "You're talking about the attack, correct?" Gaara asked and Nana nodded. "yes… because of him, her and Sasuke lost their child…" she said and Gaara blinked.

"So she and Sasuke did get together, figures, they were always with each other back in our genin days…" Temari said with a small smile. "Yeah, but Sasuke and Itachi aren't home and Neji's just gotten out of the hospital so I'm afraid I must go." She said and Gaara nodded. "Be safe Nana-nee." The three echoed and Nana blushed lightly. "Alright, same to you three…" she said before she took off running as fast as she could.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata saw the destruction as the summons rampaged all over. The six orange haired people were attacking anyone and everyone. She ran to go help people, but every time she got there, it was already too late. Hinata bumped into someone and she turned to see Sakura and Ino. "Ino, Sakura…" Hinata greeted and they nodded at her. Their relationship had gotten a bit better under threat of a Nana beat down, but Hinata believed that Ino was the only one who truly meant her apology.

The blue haired origami woman hovered in front of them and they took this as an advantage to work together. "She's made of paper Hinata, so it's your go while we distract her." Sakura whispered and Hinata nodded. Sakura and Ino lunged for the woman. "Water style: waterspout jutsu!" Hinata yelled and her cheeks swelled with water. She sent a huge water spout at the woman, much larger than any she had ever done before; which truly amazed her.

It did little to no harm to the woman though. She just shook off the water and made more paper clones. "Hinata, go get her, we can't do this without her." Sakura said and Hinata's eyes went wide. "Alright, I will go get her!" she said and took off running towards the Hyuuga compound. Hinata slammed her palm against the dojo floor, where Nana had placed the emergency summon. "Kai, we need Nana!" Hinata said and the large crow cawed once and took flight.

The enemy was fast, she would give them that… the entire village… its man power was decreased within moments. Tears filled Hinata's eyes as she saw all the injured and dead people everywhere. That was moments before she saw the leader of the group begin to levitate. Hinata took off running in the opposite direction as fast as she could, and that was when the man destroyed everything she was living to protect. She shoved the rubble off of her and she took in the obliterated village.

She tried her best, but even she hadn't been strong enough to save the village. She wiped her eyes and attempted to steel her nerves, but it wasn't helping. A familiar spark of chakra and the group had stopped moving towards the outer edge of the village. "Nana-nee!" Hinata cried out in relief. But her relief was short lived as Nana swiped the scroll from behind her and unraveled it. Horror filled her being at the evil aura that emanated from it.

:-:-:-:

"You…" the orange haired attacker, now known as Pein, said in slight shock. "I had heard you were dead…" he said and she unraveled her scroll to drape it over her arm. "I should be, but I'm not. Hatred was defeated by the truth." She said simply and he sighed. "Are you going to fight me?" he asked and she looked around her at the desolate pit that was once konoha. "You did this… to my home…" she said and he frowned. "So you are going to fight me then…" he sighed and she nodded.

"And if I die, I can be completely at peace." She said and he nodded. "Then let me give you divine retribution." He said and sped forth. Nana bit down on her thumb and drew an odd design in blood on the scroll. A huge white rectangular object came from the scroll, and Pein flipped backwards to force himself to stop. His other bodies surrounded Tendo Pein. "How did you come across that!?" he asked, it seemed he was a bit frantic. Nana smirked and grabbed the object by the metal ring on the end.

"It's a family heirloom, I've always had it, or did you not realize that it has been with me all this time?" Nana asked and Pein furrowed his brows. "Why do you wish to fight me?" he asked and she frowned. "It's not just you. Tobi killed my sister's child." Nana said and Pein's eyes widened a bit. "I see…" he said and Nana spun on her heel and she smacked the mechanical Pein with the object in her grasp, then she sent him flying without even having to open it. they didn't seem all too phased that she was fighting with the closed object.

"I guess I'm going to have to open it then, huh?" she sighed and held the object above her head. "Fan of the crow sage, seal release!" she called out and the fan sprung open as if held by a spring. The black crows that were printed on the inside of the fan were intricate and realistic. She swung the fan around lightly and the gusts of wind it produced were as big as the ones Temari made. Nana knew there was one downside to using the crow sage's fan; the fan uses a massive amount of chakra, chakra she didn't have anymore.

She had given a large portion of her life sustaining chakra to revive Itachi, she had given the majority of her water based chakra to Hinata, so all she had left was the minimal lightning chakra and her wind. "Here we go then…" Nana said and swung the fan up and then in an arc, creating a massive cloud of dust that covered the entire area. "Tornado drop." She ground out and swung the fan with a strong half spin. The huge ball of wind collided with one of them and she smirked as she controlled it and made it turn around to aim for another, but it missed and she furrowed her brows.

She felt stupid right then, they all had linked eye sight. She cursed under her breath as she sent him spiraling to the ground. "Crow bomb!" she yelled and cut open her thumb and drug the bloody appendage over the fan. She swung the fan in an arc over her head and a cloud of crows shot from the surface of the fan. She reared the fan back to send another barrage of bombs out as they exploded, but something hit her and sent her sprawling to the ground, the fan snapping shut and impaling itself in the ground far from her reach.

She jerked her head up just in time to roll out of the way of one Pein's foot that was going to stomp on her head. She rolled to her feet and flipped backwards to avoid Tendo Pein's foot. Nana swiped her hand and her fan rattled in the dirt. She did so again and it opened and came flying towards her, but the mechanical Pein grabbed her fan. He grinned at her before he snapped her fan in two. Nana's anger grew and she fisted her hands. "That… was a gift from my uncle…" she said, her voice was quiet, but her anger was evident.

"We do not care where the fan was from, as long as it is gone we can proceed." Tendo Pein said and Nana grit her teeth as the wind whipped around her. She took a deep breath and released it, she wasn't sure why she was trying to calm herself, but it was evident that it wasn't going to work. The mechanical pain lunged for her and she released another breath. She was about to attack right back but before he could attempt a hit on her, someone else got in his path and was sent flying across the way.

Nana's eyes went wide and she turned to look at the person. "What the hell were you doing? What kind of idiot are you?" the person snapped trying to get off the ground, but failing to do so as the mechanical Pein did a knee drop on his back. "Neji!" she yelled as blood sprayed from his mouth. Nana fisted her hands and yelled her anger, the rapid winds whipping her hair all about and causing the mechanical Pein to smirk. "What will you do now?" it asked and stomped on Neji's shoulders, causing his face to go deeper into the dirt.

Nana could feel her chakra coming back to what it had been before, she was pulling in chakra from somewhere else. Tendo Pein's eyes widened a fraction then they slid into an amused glance. "I knew your power wasn't gone. I figured your body was trying to keep you alive so it sealed it away…" he muttered, his tone monotonous. She held a hand out to the mechanical Pein and she focused on him, Tendo Pein noticed this and made an effort to return the mechanical one to his side and not hers.

She released her pull on him and he went flying towards Tendo Pein. "I'm not match for you, I know this." She said and Tendo Pein cocked his head to the side. "Then why fight me?" he asked and she smirked. "Because I have to waste time for the one who is to return." She said and he shook his head. "There is no one in this village strong enough to defeat me, I am a God." He said and she clicked her tongue. "Nagato, you are no God, You're human, just like me. You're just stronger… You should know that even people like you and me, there are people who care. They stand by our sides even if we continuously hurt them." Nana said as she held a hand over her chest.

"I would listen, but the fact is… the ones who cared for me died long ago, one mentally and one physically. Your pathetic attempts at trying to change my mindset are not going to work." He said and his voice was suddenly very close. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went agape. "N-nani?"

"Nana!" not even the person yelling her name truly registered, she had to move, and fast… but she couldn't she was stuck now. Five of them descended on her and pinned her to the ground, a spike jabbed in each shoulder, through the backs of each leg, and her hands were pinned together in front of her face. She hurt, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. She began focusing chakra into the center of her body, she had an idea, but it was going to be risky with him coming so close.

Tendo Pein trailed ever closer and she watched his feet. She focused on the spinning of the chakra in her chakra core. She slid her eyes shut and focused, once it had reached a certain speed she was going to release it. she was going to release it when he grabbed the spikes in the back of her legs and wiggled them roughly. "Break that concentration of yours and its over. Lets see if you can keep it up." He said in the same monotonous tone. She tuned him out, or at least tried, but he continued to jerk on the bars pinning her to the ground, making her scream out in pain.

She grit her teeth and the massive pulse of chakra spun outwards from her body and sent him skidding backwards. She had sent the poles in her hands flying and then she forced her legs up and off of the ones there. She ripped the ones from her shoulders and panted as she jerked her head up to glare at him. Her hand hovered over her chest once more, but this time the red handled blade rose from the tattoo between her breasts, the black handled blade slid from the mark on her stomach and she dropped into a dual wielding stance. She knew she couldn't take him on alone, but she was going to wait until Naruto or Itachi returned.

She sped forwards, but they ran around her and kicked up dust like she had. She attempted to activate her Byakugan, but found she no longer had that particular Doujutsu. Come to think of it, she hadn't used those eyes since she brought Itachi back. Go figure… she sighed and held her blades in a defensive manner as she blocked off their rapid attacks. She saw her reflection in the blades, those eyes had never gone anywhere… those fear inducing eyes.

:-:-:-:-:

Itachi had rushed Sasuke from nekobaa's hideout, he adored the old woman, but they were behind on their schedule to get back to konoha. Itachi grabbed the Uchiha scrolls from the secret room in the hideout. The secret room was located behind the supposed throne in the back center of the room. He wondered how Nana was fairing; he knew she had gone to visit the kazekage and his siblings. She had always enjoyed the company of the sand siblings. Temari proved to be a fast learner when it had come to wind techniques, which he knew Nana had found interesting. She had begun training the siblings and had enjoyed doing so. She taught Temari wind, Kankuro about the different poisons and their antidotes, while she had tried to get Gaara to realize he wasn't a monster and that there was just one inside of him.

He hadn't believed her of course, but the red haired boy had looked up to her. Itachi sighed and Sasuke glanced at him, but before either of them could say anything a shock zapped through them. Itachi had chills go down his spine. "Sasuke… grab the things, we need to go now." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. The brothers grabbed the majority of the scrolls and sealed them into an even larger one so they could carry them easier. They exited the hideout and ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

Sasuke skid to a stop then performed a summoning jutsu. "This will get us there faster, hop on." he said and Itachi nodded and hopped atop the hawk along with Sasuke. The bird sped off and Itachi had to crouch down and grab a hold of the bird's feathers to avoid being flung off. He noticed that Sasuke had been doing the same since the bird took off. They burst from the trees and expected to see the village bustling with activity, the buildings just as tall and colorful as they had been.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and his fingers loosened on the bird's feathers slightly, but then tightened back down. The Uchiha compound lay in rubble, the crest laying there was the only thing signifying what it had once been. Itachi's shoulders slumped. "I fought to protect this village… all my life…" he said softly and Sasuke's gaze softened. "How could this happen?" he whispered then they heard a scream. It had sounded like Hinata. The bird did a nose dive right at the site of the dust cloud. Sasuke jumped off and landed right beside Hinata. Itachi landed beside them.

"Hinata… what happened?" Sasuke asked, but Hinata didn't say anything. She pointed. Pointed at the shinobi on the ground, then she pointed a little further up, at the woman fighting. "Neji-nii… Nana-nee…" she managed and the two brothers turned just in time to see who the winner of the match was. The twin blades clanged together as they hit the ground. Itachi's body felt numb, he hadn't even realized he'd scattered into his crows before he had landed behind Tendo Pein.

"Nana…" his voice didn't sound like his own, it sounded broken. He didn't get to dwell very long on how he sounded before three ground shaking thumps hit the ground behind him. He turned to see Naruto standing upon the toad summon. Nana's blood stained the ground, and the black rod that protruded from her back. Tendo Pein removed the bar from her chest and grabbed her by her shirt. He tossed her to the Resurrection Pein. He and the others tossed her into the summon and it spit her out soon after.

"I couldn't let her body go to waste, she is quite strong." Tendo Pein said and Itachi fisted his hands. "I see she brought you back from the grave…" Pein said, but Itachi gave no reply. Nana's body stood and Tendo tossed the blades to her. Sakura and Tsubaki sank right back into her body. The only bars Nana had were noticeable. One in each shoulder, one in the back of each hand, she had three bars in her nose, and a single industrial type bar through each of her ears, she also had one on each side of her stomach right below her ribs.

Her eyed matched his, and Itachi couldn't quite tell if they had changed back or had been changed to match his and the rest of his other bodies. "She makes for a good host, it's hard to get one that isn't dead. The dead ones are never as strong as the ones that still have a heartbeat, well except for this body of course..." Tendo Pein said and Itachi's eyes went wide. He stared at Nana, who stared back at him with blank ringed eyes. She was the odd one out, the dark haired Pein.

"If you defeat me, I will set her free." Nagato said and Naruto grit his teeth. "That's one hell of an evil thing to do." He snapped and Nana began walking forwards, and the battle began. Itachi went after Nana, he knew he could take her down, he was stronger than her after all. She got close to him and he froze up, he couldn't hurt her and he knew it… "Help…. Na… ru… to…" her voice croaked as Sasuke and Hinata dropped down. They had taken Neji up to the medics before they had arrived.

"We won't kill her." Sasuke said as he drew his blade. Itachi gave her one last glance before he made his way to Naruto. "I'm your backup. They will keep Nana at bay. If she joins in as well then this will be more trouble than its worth…" Itachi droned off as Nana walked towards a broken object that was dug into the dirt. She picked it up and as if by habit, sealed it away. Sasuke nodded to his brother then dropped into the all too familiar kenjutsu stance, his chokuto grasped tightly in his hand.

"So Hinata, how do you think this guy is controlling her?" Sasuke asked and Hinata furrowed her brows. She activated Byakugan and then sighed. "He's using a minute amount of his chakra to manipulate hers." She said and Sasuke frowned. "So what does it mean?" he asked and Hinata dropped into the jyuuken stance. "It means he isn't bound by his own chakra limitations when he controls her. Meaning, in a nutshell, he could get her to do whatever he wants her to do, such as be a second Tendo." Hinata said and Sasuke looked over at his brother, who was attempting to get close to the real Tendo Pein.

Nana held her hands up and her face was expressionless as she tore open the palm of her hand with her teeth. Hinata and Sasuke were slightly disturbed by this, but kept their guard up. "Let's meet the guardians of the sage fan, shall we?" She asked; her voice monotonous, just like the rest of the Pein's. She splattered the blood all over the ground around her and everywhere a drop landed a crow sprung from a sealing mark. By the time she was done slinging the blood about, there were nearly a thousand crows around her. None were the exact same size, but they all had the same eyes. Those horrid Rinnengan eyes... "Scatter!" she said and they took flight.

Her shoulders shook in silent victorious laughter. "There's no winning now." She said and Sasuke looked over to his older brother who was watching the crows hover in the air with a shocked look on his face. She was right in Sasuke's face before he even had a chance to move. Her fist came down and he flipped backwards out of her reach and nodded to Hinata who rushed at her but Nana sent Hinata flying with a kick to the stomach. Hinata forced herself to stand back up and rushed at her once more, Sasuke rushing at her from the other side.

Nana pulled the swords from her body and hit Hinata in the face with the hilt of one and then over the head with the hilt of the other. She then spun and with the sides of her blades; swept Hinata's feet from under her. Hinata hit the ground and Nana spun and her blades clashed loudly with Sasuke's. Nana sighed and instead of forcing more pressure down on his blade from above she spun from over him and before he could pull his blade away and move, her feet connected with his back and he was sent sprawling forwards.

"You cannot defeat this body, you are weak. She is weak. Nana has transcended the boundaries of humanity today. She is now on par with me, she holds the power of the Kami..." Nagato was saying until Nana's mouth chomped shut and her lip began bleeding profusely. She pulled her hands in front of her shakily and held up the sign for jutsu release. Before she could release the summon, the mechanical Pein's arm shot at her, grabbed her by the neck, and yanked her over to the main group. Two of them held her while two fended off Naruto and Itachi. Tendo Pein pulled two more of the chakra receivers and motioned for the summoner to hold her hand out.

Tendo Pein smashed the receiver through each of her hands and reached to rip two of the spiked receivers from the mechanical Pein. "You have quite the will, forcing yourself out of my control… But your will of iron is now mine, and you will obey." He said and screwed the receivers into her collar bones. The moment his hand dropped from her, she attempted to bite his arm and he raised a brow. "So I need to add more do I?" he seemed slightly surprised, but he shrugged and before she could even struggle, he had inserted four more receivers into each of her arms.

Her eyes held anger and pain, which meant she still had some control of herself. Tendo Pein chuckled at this. "You seem to be more focused on rebelling against me than you are saving your little sister…" he said and she sneered at him. "I'm stronger than you think." She snapped and he chuckled and shook his head. "But… as this may be… I will always be stronger than you." He said and her eyes shot wide as less chakra was focused on the other Pein's bodies, and more so, on hers. "You're a pawn in my war… now act as such." He said and her arms dropped to her sides weakly.

The Pein's released her and shoved her forwards. Not even ten seconds after he had released her, she shot forwards right at the two that were attempting to get in between Pein and Naruto once more. Her blades slid from her body and she swiftly grabbed them. Hinata dropped into a taijutsu stance and Sasuke landed right beside her. They rushed right at Nana, but just as Hinata's palms flew at Hinata Nana twisted to the right and spun past her. Sasuke spun at her with his blade raised and when she looked at him he begun to bring the blade down on her, but she dove straight down at the ground and slid through the loose dirt and right back to her feet.

They spun to face her and she paid them no mind whatsoever. The tips of her blades were both pointed behind her, so they had no idea what she was going to do at this point. All attention was focused on Nana at this point, which meant Naruto and Itachi had turned to watch her as well. Itachi lunged for Nana and she ducked to the left and spun around him, her movements spinning her in a full 360 before she continued past him. Naruto realized it was him that she was after and he slid down into a familiar stance, one with two clones at his sides.

The high pitched whine of his chakra alerted them to what Naruto was doing. Nana's eyes narrowed but she continued to run right at him, not even his yell of Rasenshuriken slowed her pace. Hinata's eyes went wide and a scream ripped from her throat as Nana ran right at it. Nana swiped her blades up at the rasenshuriken at the last possible moment and sent it up into the sky, where it collided with a large group of the Rinnengan eyed crows at first impact; but spread and completely engulfed the entire flock of birds. The impact of the rasenshuriken against Nana's blades had sent her flying backwards.

She hit the ground a few times but it still didn't slow her that much. Hinata and Sasuke exchanged glances and nodded at each other only to swiftly run around in front of Nana and grab her arms tightly, sending the both of them skidding back as well. Sasuke held Nana down as Pein continued to try and make her struggle, but Hinata was ripping the offending rods from her body limiting the control he had on her. A familiar set of eyes opened and a smile crossed her lips weakly. "Thank you…" she said as her eye slipped shut once more.

"Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi… get the hell out of here." Naruto said and they stared up at him in shock. "Go!" he snapped and Itachi crouched beside Nana. "He needs us to go. So we should go." Itachi said and Hinata looked up at him with angered eyes. "Coward." She snapped and stood. Sasuke stared at her in surprise. "Hinata…" Sasuke began but she turned and glared at him. "Go home then, go be a coward." Hinata snapped and he furrowed his brows at her. "I'm no coward… but I know when I'm outmatched. You should know this as well. You saw what he did to Nana!" Sasuke snapped and Hinata's eyes softened.

"All the more reason for me to fight for her." She said and Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Hinata, please, don't do this." He said and she looked at him with unsure eyes. "But… what if Naruto can't do this alone… what if we lose him too?" she whispered and Itachi stood once more and turned to face the younger shinobi. "That is why we must leave, we are only a distraction to him, further interference from us could get him killed. Now go, I will follow soon enough. I have to get Nana on her own two feet once more." He said and they hesitantly nodded.

They took off running and not long after, Itachi lifted Nana to her feet. "You can stop pretending to be unconscious now, Nana." He said and a slow smile crossed her lips. "I was only resting my eyes, that was quite a blow I took, not to mention now I'm filled with offending holes." She sighed and began healing herself. "One of these days you're going to need to learn you need to use that one thing that Orochimaru taught you." Itachi said and Nana eyed him with a frown. "Nagato is not worth the trouble of it." she said and he sighed.

"That's fine, but just know… if we need to… I can assist you." He said and she smiled at him, her eyes soft. A hand reached up and placed itself on his cheek. Her thumb traced right below his eye and a frown crossed his lips. "You've been too kind to me, my friend." She said and he could tell there was something in her eyes that brought him sadness. He couldn't quite place it though… "I've not been kind enough. Let's go assist Sasuke and Hinata in finding survivors." He said and she nodded and followed him, but not before she stopped and picked up her blades and sealed them away in her body.

He turned to say something to her, but his eyes went wide as he found her nowhere in sight. "Nana!?" he called out only to look over and see Naruto pinned to the ground by spikes. The rest of the Peins were no longer there they seemed to be deceased as of the moment. His eyes widened as he turned to see Nana standing before the final Pein, her blades out once more. This time she locked the hilts together to create something similar to a staff.

"Nana!" he yelled, but she had already lunged for Pein. He dodged each of the swipes of her dual ended blades, but she didn't mind; she wasn't fully focused on her it seemed. "Itachi, what's going on?" Hinata asked as she rushed over to him, breaking his gaze from Nana and Pein. "Nana took off, she was following me and then she wasn't…" he said through gritted teeth. He turned on his heel to see Nana's blades spinning like a demon wind shuriken, she had thrown them. They spun right at Naruto and broke three of the spikes holding him down.

His eyes trailed back over to Nana, who had run right at Pein and the moment he reared back to hit her she hit the ground and slid right under him through his legs. She rolled forwards as soon as she had slid away from him, but she was not fast enough she ended up with a spike running through her shoulder, pinning her ground. Itachi's eyes widened and his hands began to shake as yet another spike found its way into her body, right in her other shoulder. He found himself frozen in place, unable to move a muscle in his body.

From his peripheral he could see Hinata struggling against Sasuke, who had grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground slightly so she couldn't try and run, his face buried in the back of her shoulder to conceal his face. He could hear his younger brother telling Hinata things and begging for her to stop struggling against him. His gaze became shaky as he watched as Nana craned her head up to face Naruto, the bright smile crossing her lips as she spoke to him. He deactivated his eyes because he knew what was happening. He didn't want to know her final words. He wanted nothing to do with the idea, but he was too frozen to move.

He was stuck in place, and despite the fact Pein was slowly walking over to her, a final spike within his grasp; he couldn't find it in him to break free from his trance and move. The only thing he found himself able to do as the spike came down on her, was fall to his knees and bury his face in his hands. He couldn't bear to watch, but he still managed to see through the cracks of his fingers… he still managed to see the spike come down from an angle and pierce her right through the pale skin above her hip and right beside the center of her lower back. He still managed to see the look of agony in her eyes and on her face as she coughed up a blob of blood right into Naruto's face.

A high pitched scream ripped through the air and both Sasuke and Hinata hit the ground next to him, Sasuke still fighting to keep his hold on her as she struggled to try and get away. Her shoulders began to shake and she turned to face him with angry tear filled eyes. "Why… why didn't you go help her?" she sobbed and his arms hit the ground beside him. "I… I froze…" he whispered, but the rage in Hinata's eyes was distracted as an animalistic screech pierced the air. Their heads shot up to see Naruto cloaked in the nine tail's chakra.

The tailed beast circled Nana and sniffed at her before it let out another ear splitting screech. He pulled the spikes from her form carefully before moving her out of the way with three of his tails and screeched once more. Naruto lunged at Pein and the battle began. It was devastating, the destruction was unbelievable. Once they had made their way out of the general area with their fighting, Itachi rushed down to Nana. He hit his knees beside her and brushed her blood soaked locks from her face.

He patted her cheeks in an attempt to wake her, but her form was limp and unresponsive. "Nana…" he whispered and attempted to scoop her up in his arms, but four hands stopped him from doing so and shoved him away from her. He looked up and saw the blonde girl and the pink haired girl begin their work on trying to heal her. They flipped her back on her stomach and began working on where the final spike had hit. Once that was healed somewhat they carefully turned her over and began cleaning out the exit wound.

They had gotten the wound almost completely healed, but she was still not breathing. Ino began doing chest compressions and Sakura attempted CPR, but they still received no response from her. They lifted her upper lip and checked her gums for signs of paling, but other than what it had paled from the final spike, no more paling had occurred; meaning there was no more blood draining internally. After ten more minutes of attempting CPR, they quit. "I'm sorry…" Sakura said and looked at the older woman.

"I'm sorry for everything, Hinata… Itachi…" she whispered and Hinata looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "It's alright, Sakura… you did your best." Hinata whispered and Ino looked at the blunette with tear filled eyes as well. "Forgive us…" she said and Hinata shook her head. "No, I should have tried to stop her… it was none of your faults…" Itachi whispered as he sat back and pulled Nana into his lap. "I should have gone after her, but I froze…" he whispered, his hair covering his eyes.

"Go find survivors, Sasuke, Hinata, you two as well. I will stay here with her… I'm not going to leave her here alone…" he said and they all stood. Sasuke led Hinata away, despite her disagreements. "I'm sorry, Nana…" he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. He ran his finger through her hair once he had crossed his legs and pulled her into his lap to hold her tightly to him. "I'm sure this was what you were feeling when I had passed…" he whispered into her hair.

"This intense pain… this despair…" he whispered as tears streaked over his cheeks. "I'm telling myself I'm an idiot, I hope you know…" he said with a frown. "All my life… I've always had you there… had you right by my side, whether we were on the same team or not, you were always there." he said as he loosened his grasp on her slightly. "In the one moment you actually needed me, I was frozen. Caught light a deer in a hunter's gaze…" he said and brushed her hair out of her face.

He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from her lips and a frown crossed his lips as he noticed she was smiling. "You knew you were going to die, didn't you?" he asked softly. A thought flickered through his mind as he remembered his own death. "I smiled… I knew I was going to die and I smiled." He said and a small smile graced his lips despite his tears. "I smiled, because I knew my younger brother was going to be safe… I knew he was going to believe he had done what was right…" he said and looked up at the sky, which was such a brilliant blue despite the aura of sadness, despair, and fear.

He sat there, continuously stroking Nana's inky black locks as he did so. He must have sat there for nearly thirty minutes because the sun had set further in the sky, and clouds had begun to roll across the sky. He supposed that time flew when you weren't paying attention to it. He looked down at Nana with saddened eyes that no longer shed tears. He'd sat there with her for so long, tears could no longer fall from his eyes, nor could they form any longer. The dry streaks they left on his cheeks were the only reminder that he had actually been crying.

A shockwave of chakra rushed over the land and as it washed over him he had to lean in to avoid the dust that followed it across the surface of the ground. As soon as it faded he felt the urge to stand and see exactly what had created the rush of chakra, but something stopped him. A small whispy sound reached his ears and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He leaned up and scanned over his surroundings, but there was nothing there, nothing surrounded him. No humans walked about, nor did any animals move. He heard the whispy sound once more and it sounded closer to him than before. That's when he noticed it… that was when he noticed exactly where the sound was coming from.

"Nana… you're breathing…"

**Author's Note:**

> Nana's complete description:
> 
> Age: In this chapter (14, 17, 19) In the upcoming chapters (20)
> 
> height: 5'9
> 
> Appearance: Waist length black hair, pale lavender eyes, usually wears tight pants and tank tops or fishnet shirts and shorts, but this is only from being used to the attire she had been forced to wear. She has black glasses but prefers not to wear them.
> 
> Personality: Extremely protective with a keen sense of right and wrong, often risks her life to protect the ones close to her, such as her long time friend and partner, Itachi. Impulsive and eager to pick a fight, she is also rude, ignorant of rules and pretty much shameless although she complains about immodest clothing. She has authority issues and refuses to listen to the higher up's orders. She has a gentler side, although it is mainly made of crude humor and tough love, she can be caring and nice, although she will deny it with everything she has.
> 
> Abilities:Gentle fist, ice, water, and wind manipulation, Raven summoning, shinra tensei rinne' rebirth. Skilled with senbon and blades.
> 
> Doujutsu: Byakugan, Rinnengan
> 
> Affiliation: Konoha Root Anbu, Sound village, Akatsuki, currently unaffiliated.
> 
> Background: Nana was forced to kill off her clan because they had made an agreement with the uchiha to start a civil war between the strongest clans and konoha itself, which the clans had known they would win, because without a Hokage to lead the konoha nin, they wouldn't know what to do and would fight like a rooster with half a brain instead of a civilization with complete control, and the Hyuuga clans role was to eliminate the leader. Her partner in the Elite Anbu was Itachi; she started out under Danzo in root, but soon enough the third Hokage saw her as a huge asset and pulled her from under Danzou's control. Nana had been friends with itachi before the entire clan civil war plot had been discovered, so when she was placed in the Hokage's Elite Anbu, she felt as if she had been saved, although with her last mission she had been dealt a bad hand, she figured she might as well, being as the clan had lost its sense of honor, the clan had obviously lost its sense of love way before Hiashi had become clan head, and sought revenge which was nothing but anger at being told what they could and couldn't do. Nana knew this, and so she did the honorable thing and eliminated the threat, and left her fate in the hands of Neji and Hinata. and even knowing that they would one day kill her, she still loved them with all her heart and would allow them to do so to get revenge for the ones they were told were their loving family...


End file.
